Edward's Human Pet
by Psychological Witch
Summary: Bella is not the type to lose control and act reckless, but when she is bounded to a dangerous lean cocky Fae. She just might fight for her life and her heart...M for cussing and lemons eventually. R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight**

**This story is rated M for a reason. And there won't be lemon-y reasons for a while. Violence, swearing, religion being made fun of and criticized. No Rape or human brutality**.

…**:::Chapter 1:::…**

Confused Girl

I ran a hand through my hair in frustration, and looked up at the ceiling. Here I was sitting in the middle of my kitchen drinking water in the middle of the night after the same reason again.

I sighed and groaned, sitting here doing nothing but being breathless. These exotic dreams always left me breathless and wide awake. I looked at the window next to me and felt the moon's rays hitting my pale skin.

I wished if I just knew and remember the dreams. Only a voice. A hypnotizing voice calling "_Isabella…_

It was always whispering. The voice sent chills down my spine. Frustration ran through me. For once I would like to-

"Bella?" Renee, my housekeeper brought me back to reality. "What are you doing here in the middle of the night?" She looked at me confused, this is the fifth time that she caught be dazing out in the middle of the night sitting in the kitchen.

"Nothing Renee…I got to go sleep now" I hopped of the stool and raced upstairs, skipping as much steps as I could.

I jumped on my bed, pulling the covers over my head and hoped to sleep…

"Isabella…_íoc aird gar_…" The voice, it came again. This time I was fighting something, drowning. The voice was close. Very close…it seemed to warn me of something.

"Bella wake up or you will be late to work!" I felt someone shaking me, pulling me out of my dream. But the dream felt like a glue, it pulled me back.

I should fight against it and wake up. But the voice, his voice called my name in such melody that made it impossible to leave willingly. A shadow formed in front of me, it had a hint of muscularity. The voice, it was the owner, walking towards me. " _íoc aird_ gar Isabella…" He said. This time I could estimate the boy's age.

"Bella!" With one last tug, I was out of my dream. I looked up from my bed, to my housekeeper, who was scowling. "How many times to I have to call your name young lady? Why don't you just quit! Why care about obtaining a job that makes you into a woman? Answer me!"

For the love of a cow, shut up.

"Renee, I woke up. Happy? What time is it?" I sat up. I was even more frustrated, that she ruined it for me. I was so close to talking to him. Did his looks draw people in a daze like his voice?

"You only have ten minutes! Ten, I tell you! You will never make it on time" She threw my work clothes at me and huffed, walking away.

"I can't do that" I replied to the annoying blond boy that kept on trying to get my number. Stupid piece of shit won't fuck away...

"Can I have your phone number?" He asked again, as if this time I would agree.

"No" I brushed him off. "No, no means no. Not now, not ever. The no will stay up, high up. A no, and _still _a no. Is that clear?" I glared daggers at him. If he doesn't go away, I am going to fuck his brain out with the bat that we keep at the side.

"Oh come on! Didn't you see how good I was? I didn't miss a beat when you roped me in that come-hither look of yours" He argued, trying yp

"I couldn't deny that "All right. Its 555-1200" I sighed and pretended to be genuine.

"That's the store number" He replied, dumbfound.

"How do you know that?"

He pointed to the Emerald city sign behind me "Because I'm literate"

'Wow. That puts you, like, ten steps above most of the guys that hit on me" I scowled.

"Next!" I yelled and moved to the side.

"I will have a Tall mocha frap, and… oh chocolate. A lot of chocolate, I love chocolate." A thirteen year old blond girl stood in front of me, ordering. Her eyes bright brown like the chocolate she wants. Her bubble gum clunking with every pop.

"Is that all?" I asked, shifting from one leg to the other as I waited.

"Yeah... but I don't know if I want a brownie with it or not…" she seemed to think, pointing with one hand on her chin.

I tapped on the counter then said. "Alright, I am going to make your drink. How about you decide when I come back?" I asked her.

"Okay…" She dragged out, still looking at the menu above my head. I moved away to get a plastic cup and did the process that has been done more than a thousand times.

It was such a long day, in few minutes I would be done with my shift. I poured everything in and mixed without looking, I felt like a robot.

"Here you go. So did you decide?" I asked her as I handed her drink in.

"Yeah, two brownies" She replied happily.

"Alright that will be 6.50 with tax" I showed her the screen as she reached in to her pocket and pulled out…nothing. She looked horrified as she stared down at her empty pocket. I counted silently in my head how many seconds did she take to look up, 48 _seconds_.

"I…don't have money" Her lips trembled.

_Fuck my life…neither do I kiddo._

"Well, they sure won't pay for themselves." I smiled back at her and erased the numbers on the screen.

"I know…I just forgot my wallet. I will come back later" She promised and handed me back her drink, walking towards the door.

"How about I give you this as a treat. It was my lunch, but you could have it. I am bored of this food" I leaned in and said sweetly.

"Really?" She came back, as happy as ever, hands on counter and smiling her shit of.

"Really" I breathed out back, confirming what she heard. Of course I said it like that out of sarcasm but she didn't seem to get it, so I handed her the drink and the bag that I put two brownies in.

"Thank you so much, you just made my day!" She sipped her drink happily and skipped away.

"And you made mine, by making yours!" I called after her, grinning like an idiot. I may be bitch…but when I make someone's day, it makes proud of myself.

People were just starting to leave, it passed closing time. I turned around to do some cleaning when I saw my boss hands on his hips.

Alright so it makes _me _proud…my boss…not so much.

"That is coming right out of your paycheck" His accent was thick with Palestinian's accent.

"Yeah, it's cool" I smiled and walked past him.

"Hold on a minute. You're smiling… and your cheeks are red and your eyes are bright!" He looked at me wide eyed, I could see the wheels in his brains rolling. "Huda! Come here and look at this!" He called his wife, the other manager.

"What happened Hamza?" His wife was as beautiful as ever, her brown hair was pulled in a pony tail, leaving her eyes shimmering green.

"She has been cursed" He hissed to his wife, who gave him a look.

Hamza is a bit dramatic…but he is a doll, and I love having him as my manager, better than some white hobo looking fat guy eye fucking me.

Okay…so I might have taken that line from somewhere…

"Don't be ridiculous Hamza. She is just in love" She clasped her hands together. "I remember the time she walked in to apply for a job… as young as a seed, now she is all grown and –"

"I told you. She is cursed Huda!" He argued with his wife, he looked so confused it almost made him look cute.

"No she isn't Hamza" His wife put one hand on his shoulder and the other waved the towel in her hand.

"So she can work still?" He asked his wife, dumbfound.

"What -_yes_ she can. We are, aren't we? Hamza sometimes you go too far" She scolded her husband. I smirked at the sight. Yeah, someone isn't going to be welcomed in bed tonight.

"I am sorry Bella, did he offend you in anyway?" she turned to me and asked.

"No, I am used to him by now. It's Hamza…what do you expect?" I laughed and worked my way through the tables.

"I can do these right now. It's nine at night, you have to go home dear" She called off before she went behind the counters and started cleaning.

"Are you sure?" I asked them.

"Yes, besides we don't want someone who gives away free food" He gave me his back and walked away, pretended to be disgusted.

"Oh come on! It was my first time!" I laughed and walked to the door.

"I know, and I am proud of you! You finally discovered the giving" He waved at me.

I shook my head and took my apron off, slipping into my coat.

"Bye Huda and Hamza!" I called as I closed the door.

"Bye Bella the dreamer" They called after me.

I am _not _a dreamer.

I laughed and walked around the corner and sighed happily. I saw my breath as it floated away in the cold. I looked up and saw the moon, as usual up in the sky and-

"Mhmpppf" I heard the sound of a horses.

Horses?

What were they doing in the middle of a city?

I frowned and went into an alley that was dark. This was the only shortcut that I could take, and I didn't want to walk a lot at night. That was the excuse that I told myself but the truth was that I wanted to go home faster because of my dreams…I wanted to sleep and get sucked into the world were my subconscious would trick me into believing the dangerous boy's voice. But they say that you can never create a face or a voice. It has to be heard or seen for maybe even a second in a crowd, a memory that you can't locate easily.

"Mhmpppf" The sound came again, but this time…it was right behind me.

"_Obey, khul'Shalkrum_" A sharp edged sword was pressed against my neck. Oh shit, I am going to die. This man is speaking in barbaric manner. That is it, I am going to get kidnapped, then raped then killed. I trembled and the thought of dyeing when I only so little of the world.

Maybe my dreams weren't some dreams…maybe someone is out there to guard me and direct me, I never listened… But it's too late now…

I am sooo dead.

"Help!" I started yelling, but couldn't move because of the man that was holding me, I only hung the bag to my chest then thought better of it and swung it in his face then pulled away as soon as he cursed at me. I ran as far as I could in the darkness, my heart was thumping hard in my chest…I was terrified, I didn't want to die. I swallowed hard, but felt my throat too dry, I looked back and saw that he wasn't behind me. I hope he doesn't follow me.

Please, please, _please _let him lose interest in me, I was about to turn my head forward but was already blocked, my feet were caught over thin air because I immediately tripped and flew into a muscular chest and a pair of strong arms…

**CLIFF HANGER!**

**As if you guys haven't already realized it. **

**Hello Fanfics readers…the above is a Fae story that was previously put up in a different category…it got picked out due to some issues….This is a sequel to another story…**_**Never knew I Could Roll That Way**_**…**

I never wrote a Fae story before…so this should be exciting!


	2. Chapter 2

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight**

**This story is rated M for a reason. And there won't be lemon-y reasons for a while. Violence, swearing, religion being made fun of and criticized. No Rape or human brutality.**

…:::Chapter 3:::…

**Determined Leader**

Masen slammed the blade inside the Orcs chest, and let its body pound on the ground.

His body was humming, his skin prickling, his thick muscles twitching. He stretched out his arms, trying to bury himself a little relief. He wasn't surprised when it made no difference. His curse was throwing weight around, taking him into a dangerous territory. If he didn't get some kind of release soon, he was going to have a serious problem. Hell, he was going to be a serious problem.

Bad enough he'd been born a live wire with too much physical power, a fuckup with a gift of strength he hadn't appreciated or harnessed. But then he pissed of the mystical princess who lorded over their race. Man, she'd been only too happy to put down another layer of crap on the compost heap he'd been born with. Now if he didn't blow off steam on a regular basis, he turned deadly.

Fighting and sex where the only two releases that brought him down, and he used them like a diabetic with insulin. A steady steam of both kept him level headed, but they didn't always do the trick. And when he lost it, things got nasty for everyone and for himself included.

God, he was tired of being stuck inside his body, managing its demands, trying not to fall into a brutal oblivion. It was in his blood to kill. He didn't live to kill, he killed to live. Sure his stunner of a face and strength were all fine and good. But he would have traded both to a scrawny, ugly mo'fo, if it would have given him peace. Hell, he didn't even remember what sanity felt like. He didn't even remember who he was.

His entire life was dedicated to being the Hell Hound leader. A position that people would trade souls for. But it wasn't always this easy. A few hundred years ago a deal had to be done between him and the Fae queen, Rosalie. He couldn't kill innocent people, humans and he had to play the assassin for her.

It wasn't a very bad deal. But it wasn't enough for his needs. It was in his blood to kill. So he had to do a very special thing for her. He had to fetch her the human that could locate the missing pieces to restore the balances between the faes. And in exchange he would get to set his boundaries wider and kill with his Hell Hound Followers. It was true that he was one of the most feared assholes in the supernatural world and it was because of his strength and cunnings. He killed without mercy and he turned into an evil creature if he went too far, that was when the curse came in. The moment he turned into the true Hell Hound Leader he would lose control and lash out on everything. He personally didn't give a shit who got hurt by him, a child or an innocent, because that's what he was and look where it got him.

He slipped into the human world and left his gang behind him and walked down the dark alley towards the human.

Tonight she was his.

* * *

><p><strong>Yikes! As you can see Masen is the leader of the hell hound which basically means that it's a supernatural gang that kills in a flash and leaves. It is in their blood to kill, they sort of balance out so we won't have a lot of supernatural beings.<strong>

***Huge changes are happening to the story…so some chapters might deck out!**

**You know what to do! Leave a comment.**

**Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight**

**This story is rated M for a reason. And there won't be lemon-y reasons for a while. Violence, swearing, religion being made fun of and criticized. No Rape or human brutality**.

…:::Chapter 3:::…

**Scared Girl**

I looked up and felt time freeze. I was struck with the person's eyes. It was forest green!

"Isabella Swan?" It was _him_, the boy-man from my dreams! But now, that reality struck hard I almost doubled over from his beauty. He was perfect everywhere. His features were nothing baby-ish, not smooth, yet not harsh. His age had to be in his early twenties. His hair was a marvelous shade of bronze mixed with copper. It had the look of absolute disarray like since the day he was born he had formed a habit of running his hand angrily through it. His attire was dark and sexy much like the appeal that oozed straight out of him in every other sense, be it his striking looks, lopsided smirk, dangerous poise. His body was well toned, rippling muscle was something that could be seen despite the black leather jeans that hung low on his gorgeous hips, the dark blue shirt that brought out the paleness of his skin and the leather trimmed boots.

I shook my head…desperately hoping that, that will clear it up.

"You got to go, he is after me. Run!" I almost begged him and choked the words out, trying to push him away from the man on the horse.

"Run!" I repeated again. But he didn't move an inch; it was like he was made of stone. His straight nose held strong slightly high cheeks and a pair of pink desirable lips.

The moment I mentioned the man, he pressed his lips together for a second then pulled me back. He snapped out of his deathly glare, his eyes got darker, as if something deep and dangerous was awakened."Stay here, and do not move. At all costs, until I tell you. Understood?" He looked at me, dead in the eyes.

His featured turning hard and demanding. He wouldn't take no for an answer. The moon's light falling down over his face.

"Y-yes" I nodded quickly, I waited for him to run away, but he did the opposite, he pushed me gently aside and ran at the direction I ran away from the man that wanted me dead. I watched him leave; and shivered.

What am I going to do now? He is going to get himself killed!

I opened my mouth to call his name, to warn him but nothing came out. I didn't know his name.

I heard few curses then a loud bang. I looked around and saw trash cans, one was empty and the others were full. The moment I heard footsteps I ran and jumped into one, and made a loud 'thunk' .

This time, _I_ cursed.

Whoever was out there, now knows _exactly_ where I was.

A shadow loomed over me, I sucked a deep breath in. I was dead, and guilt washed over me…that man…that angel from my dreams just died because of my selfishness.

"I thought I told you to stay where you were?" He jumped in, looking down on me then looked away, hands clenched to his sides. I saw his face, the part that didn't have the building's shadow, covering his face. He was angry; his teeth clenched together, as if it was to keep himself from saying something and do the forbidden.

"Who are you? How did you know where to find me and that _thing_, it came out of nowhere in the middle of the night, attacking me. You can't-" I struggled to sit up, but the blue metal behind me stopped me form moving anywhere.

"Just the fuck up for a second, don't think for one second that I am mister nice guy, I don't want to be here, so let's make this easy and pronto, alright?" He looked at me and sneered, He leaned towards me and braced his palms on the cold wall on either side of me towering over me and locking me in. The muscles on his arm tensed and he looked predatory. My breath stopped all together. I was terrified…no, _petrified, _I was scared shitless.

"Then leave" I challenged. Just because I was scared doesn't mean I was going to show him that he overpowered me with his knockout scent, dark gazes or even the low and husky dangerous voice.

"Oh how I wish it was that simple, rainbows and bunnies. But guess what, it isn't. So shut up and let me do my job" he crouched down and pulled me up, as if I weighted nothing and threw me over his shoulder. My face was in a shock and I was beyond frustration.

"Let go of me. Who do you think you are?" I yelled in astonishment, trying to pull away from him. But he only held me closer.

He jumped out and I shrieked…I am way too heavy for his average backpack, he-

"Mhmppp" My head snapped out the moment I heard it, I looked at the end of the alley and found only the street's lights shining down. It was empty, deserted, but it was a trick, an obvious one. It was a trap.

The forest eyed man wrapped his arm around me and curled me around and dropped me down, I pulled my legs out to balance myself as I was dropped on the ground.

"Go" he ordered, I looked up and was once struck with his eyes. They were _black. _Cole black…his eyes _shifted _colors right infront of me!

"You can't just leave me in-" I protested and looked quickly behind me, to check if they followed us, but then back at him…and he wasn't there anymore.

He left me!

_Great,_ my imaginary hero isn't even _real ._

He looked too perfect, too good, to be real

Even in my dream people leave me.

Drops fell on my head and surrounded me like a pack of angry ants. It was _raining_.

"Why _me!"_ I started yelled out and grabbed my backpack that was on the ground. My worn out shoes made slopping sounds as I ran in the rain, my coat was clenched to my body.

I ran around the corner and found some people standing by the broken walls of an abundant building. Some where smoking and some lay on the ground wishing to be anywhere but not here.

They made some purring sounds as I walked pass them. But none made a move, which was bliss. I hurried pass them and decided to just take the damn bus.

Ignoring the weird sounds that I heard.

There was a bus terminal at the side, so I stopped in front of a bus and realized that _I_ was the one making the weird sounds. I was trembling and _mumbling _to myself.

"You in or out. Pick" I looked up, through the few strand soft hair, plastered on my face. The bus driver gave me two obvious trenching options.

"In" I climbed the stairs and dropped change. I didn't know if I put more or less than the amount and I was fine by that. Catching glimpses of the scene in front of me, I swallowed hard. It was half empty. Only a couple at the back seats getting scarily close.

What if she conceives?

Well that's too bad, I thought.

I shook my head and gripped the chairs and flew forward because of the drivers lack in experience driving.

So I sat down and started shivering, moving next to the window , I looked out and rested my head on it. Feeling and hearing my breathing I closed my eyes for a second. It was a rough night, but that's what you get when you were an orphan. Your grandparents do what they can by just providing you a shelter and a maid, the rest was on you. I wasn't complaining, not at all.

I opened my eyes and saw my breath, creating a small fog as it condensed on the dirty window.

I tried to stop my shivering but I knew that it was hard for me to warm up when I was shaking form the cold and fear. What just happened? First I get weird dreams, then I get some person after me at night, then the man from my dreams that I thought was just a lack of socializing came to Wisk me away from the man on the horse.

I wrapped my arms around myself and brought my knees up. Who was he?

**I am such a moron. Chapter 3 was mixed with Chapter 2. chapter 3 was pulled out and the rest of the story continued so you guys probably where so confused into what happened that night.**

**'palms face in embarrassment'**

_Buuuut_, you guys didn't say anything… so we can all have a laugh at what none of us noticed…ha-ha. No really, I cant believe non of noticed an entire chapter was missing!

Anyways…. That man on the horse wanted to kidnap Belly Boo and ,Eddie poo came to save the damsel in Distress.

Reviewers….fire away!


	4. Chapter 4

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight**

**This story is rated M for a reason. And there won't be lemon-y reasons for a while. Violence, swearing, religion being made fun of and criticized. No Rape or human brutality**.

…_:::Chapter 4:::…_

**Shy Girl**

I was running, my lungs were burning and my mind was already far ahead, racing. I was freaking out because I have no clue on why I was running…or who was I running from.

I clenched my teeth together in determination and clenched my hands into fists and threw my legs faster.

All I knew was that I better run, and I better run fast.

My mind was wide awake as I tried listening to my surroundings; any hints that someone was following me.

But nothing was what I received.

I scrunched my eyes and tried swallowing through my already dry throat. I ran fast, my feet touching the ground, and yet it felt like I was flying instead of running.

I came to a sudden halt.

I was on a cliff…with the ocean's huge waved crashing back down fiercely on the sharp and edgy bolder rocks.

I looked up and back at the dark woods that I just escaped from and swallowed. It was dark and windy, the trees looked black and haunting, the wind fighting against the branches, ripping the leaves off.

And that was when I heard the twigs getting crunched.

Someone was here.

And they were the one I was running from.

My breathing started to get faster and hallow, and my heart fluttered really fast. This was it.

I swallowed, and tried clearing my eyes desperately and felt my heartbeat starting to accelerate even faster.

I was wearing a white sundress and had dirt all over my legs from running.

The sounds were getting closer.

A shadow materialized from the background, I took a step back and tensed up.

A shape of a man.

I saw the green eyed man walking towards me slowly as if it was testing me or… trying to corner me.

I stared at him in shock and because I was terrified.

His gaze was hot and an evil smirk played on his gorgeous lips, haunting me with every step he took.

I took a step back, forgetting that I was on a cliff and lost my footing as I fell down the cliff.

I felt the wind rushing against me as I fell, giving me a whiplash.

Inside, I was terrorized. I thought I was dead, I took a deep breath and prepared for my scream, but it never came out.

I panicked and tried screaming, but nothing came out.

I froze in my state.

But suddenly I was on a soft bed with him on top of me and all I saw where his pointy canines, long enough to make your eyes roll back, but not enough to call him a vampire.

He leaned towards me and braced his palms on the pillow underneath my head on either side of me, towering over me and locking me in. The muscles on his arm tensed and he looked predatory. His eyes darted to my mouth and back to my eyes. Locking me in his gaze he dipped down until his breath was dancing hot against my cool skin and he was completely in power over me. The irises of his eyes had almost completely disappeared. He looked completely lethal and they refused to break their hypnotic gaze from mine. "You ran away from me human." he narrowed eyes and his shoulders seemed to tense and broaden further as his gaze intensified and smoldered me. His scent hit me like a ton of bricks.

"I control your dreams from now on Isabella" He studies me for a while and his body language reminds me of a caged animal. "I saved you once" He paused for a second, then continued " next time you're dead" He put emphasis on the word and paused again. "But then I would be really pissed off! Because your mine. Never doubt that human" He placed emphasis again and pouted in a condescending fashion his eyes however were dead serious and I think he'd be hissing if he weren't so hell bent on mocking me with his pout.

"Who are you?" I gasped as I felt him get off me and disappear with my surroundings.

"Huda, do you have new cups. We are out of them" I leaned back from my counter and asked my manager, tapping my fingers on the counters.

"We don't. I just checked, I'll go and get some cups and we also need frozen cream" Hamza, my other manager took his apron off . He was what you would call, your typical old talkative manager.

"Oh no, the last time you went to the supermarket, you bought the whole store with you" Huda, his wife quickly took her apron off and grabbed the car keys before he did, heading to the back door.

"I bought you febreeze! How was that useless?" He demanded helplessly as he went after her.

"Bella, please close the store behind you" She threw her head through the door to say , before I heard her husband steal the keys from her and run to the car.

"Hamza you give me those keys this instant!" she yelled at him, as she ran after her husband.

I laughed at them as I watched what they were doing from the window. I shook my head, they repeated this every shopping trip and Huda would always win.

I put on my favorite song of the day on, which was a bit too hardcore for my own liking, but still made me sing and dance to it. Shut me up by Mindless Self Indulgence.

I slipped my hat off and ruffled my hair and quickly started cleaning. The faster I did the job, the faster I was getting out of here. It was raining outside, as usual. But today I wasn't shivering or scared. I dismissed everything that happened yesterday, everything was just a misunderstanding. They got the wrong girl!

The dream…was just a part of lack for sleep.

And also a way of my subconscious throwing rocks at my conscious mocking me that I have no friends.

So fuck it, because I am not wasting my time, it doesn't even make sense.

I moved to the cashier register and hid the money where we always did. Slipping off the stool, I hopped off and checked the time. At a normal Sunday, I would have had two hours left. But today, I was going an hour and half early.

I started checking the normal check-ups and suddenly felt a pull.

"_Isabella…"_

Something was pulling me, urging, and seducing me to walk outside.

I froze in my state, no, _no_ it can't be him!

It's not fair!

It's like he owned my mind…controlling my thoughts and urges.

"_I control your dreams from now on Isabella_" shivers went through me as I remembered his warning from last night.

I bit my lower lip as I remembered what happened in there…

I tried clearing my head and raised the volume up so I could not even hear my own thoughts.

Perfect.

Fuck you green eyed god, you're not going to ruin my night.

I danced slowly to the over and over song by Three Days Grace. I was happy this evening, going home early and start my new paintings. I raised my hands above my head and moved my hips slowly to the left and right for a few seconds then did a total turn around and placed the pen and book on the counter and the moment I did, the lights went off.

A loud and blue long electricity shock went through the shop.

I opened my mouth in shock at what I just saw…the shop was in a complete darkness, the electric buzz that ran through the room scared the hell out of me, because it lit the room up for a second.

But the pull now was even stronger. I can hear his voice angry and demanding that I obey him. My muscles locked in their place.

"Never!" I thought back to him.

No way in hell was I going to him.

The song was still on, though. Which made it even scarier. It was dark and I couldn't see if anyone was anywhere near me. I booked it to the front door and locked it. Then raced to the back door and locked it. Shutting all the windows that gave me little light to see where I was going.

Yeah, it's probably just the rain.

Stupid wet rain that dripped down from the sky.

It probably dislocated a wire or something. Nothing for me to fret over, and freak out as If, someone was right behind me in the dark, smirking waiting for me to turn around and smother me with some alcoholic drugged old cloth that would turn me into a dead body. Nah, that only happens in the movies.

Oh, why did we have to run out of cups today? Hamza and Huda would have been here, bickering and make me feel safe and happy. Huda would have grabbed the pink flashlights that she keeps in her purse all the time, we would locate the necessities. Hamza would grab the old baseball bat that he wouldn't stop rambling about how he fought three armed men with.

Then I realized that maybe I should ask myself the right question. Am I in any danger?

I stopped for a moment, then said hell yeah and ran to grab the crowbar, which would be easy if I could see anything.

I hit the counter with my waist and gasped in pain as I crouched down and crawled in front. I finally placed my hand on the glass window that held it in. I tried pulling the handle but it won't bulge. So I stood up and pulled my hair out of my face, searching frantically in the dark.

This time I pulled hard and it did open. I moved the window away and was about to pull the crowbar out when I touched something that definitely did not feel like a crowbar. I started feeling it up, because I couldn't see it to understand what was in front of me. It was a little bit rough, but warm and soft, not edgy. I pulled at it and realized that it wasn't very stretchy, then I laced my hands through it and I felt something moving through it. It was a pulse.

Oh my god, I am holding a fucking hand in the dark!

"Aaah" I shrieked when someone shoved me to the wall and covered my body with theirs.

They came back for me, I am dead. Oh I am soo dead, that they could sell me right now and fill some bellies up.

Why did I not listen to that teenage man from my dream!

My hands were behind my back and I was pressed flat on the wall, holding my hip and mouth, my capture was large, and male.

I tried biting the hand that held my mouth shut, but he would only shove me harder against the wall. I struggled and pushed back with my back, shoving his chest back and my ass digging into his thighs. I stopped moving for second and then bit his hand as hard as I could muster.

I was raging with adrenaline rush and anger.

"Amonta de' Toya." He spat the words out like a curse then told me. "Stop moving women, am not going to hurt you" He turned me around and hissed in my face. It was him, the man that tried seducing me in my dream…er, fantasy! His face only inches away, threatening to bite my head off.

"Get the fuck off !" I shoved him off me and shoved him in the wall in front of me, and dug my hands into his collar as I jumped at him, in frustration, pressing my body against his hot warm length in an attempt to keep him there.

"Don't tempt me human" He put me back into the previous position and made me face the wall in a speed so quick, I almost gasped.

Are you kidding me?

"Then don't bloody touch me like I am a nobody!" I clenched my teeth together and tried shoving him back with my back, his smell intoxicated me, mint and male spice.

"If you don't stop shoving your ass up my cock I will take you right where you are standing" He growled in my ears. I understood that very clearly, and I was pissed off.

He released me.

"How dare you say that to me! Do you know how old I am? I am only a child!" I held my ground and yelled into his face, staring at t his cold eyes.

And fuckity fuck, because every time I looked him, I would get lost in his eyes and not even bother looking anywhere else.

"A child would not attempt what you just did" he calmly said, taking a step back, but I could still feel him. A barbarian would not have acted the way they did.

"I was trying to push you off me! What do you mean by attempt! Who the hell do you think you are?" I bit back the colorful words that were about to be released.

"Your right, perhaps I misunderstood your intentions." His eyes softened a bit.

"yeah, you betcha!" I ran a hand through me hair.

He gave me a look that basically told me to shut the fuck up if I want to stay in one piece.

"Who are you and why are you following me?" I tried changing the question.

" There are people after your ass" he winced at the "things" word. We both knew that he didn't want to scare me.

"Why would anyone want to hurt me? I never hurt anybody!" I cried out helplessly.

"It's not what you did. Let's say that the family you were born in gave you a curse" He finally said, his voice cold.

"So you are only here to scare me at night and protect?" I asked suspiciously, and subconsciously licked my lips helplessly.

His hair disheveled in the dark in front of me begged for me to touch it, fuck! Now my hormones wake up?

"No" he said at once.

"Oh, okay. So goodbye" I said sarcastically, but none of us made a move.

"Do you trust me?" He looked at me, his eyes smoldering forcing me to say yes. I almost took a step back, it's like he was looking right through me.

" No" This time it was me that gave him a look. When you stalk people they intend to get suspicious.

" Alright how about I ask it in a different way. Do you trust enough to not kill you?" He tried again, but this time a bit harsher. Jackass.

"Do I have a choice?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"No " He reached in to touch my face, and I didn't know what was wrong with me, but I immediately turned red. I unconsciously leaned in to him, closing my eyes, waiting for him to kiss me. After few seconds when he didn't, I opened my eyes to find him reaching behind my back to grab the bat.

"Are you sure your intentions were clear, it seems like you desire something else" He smirked at me in the dark and pulled a glowing rock.

"I assure you that I am all pure" I pushed pass him and walked away.

"Grab all of you things" He sat on the counter and folded his arms on his chest. He crossed his black boots and gazed at me.

I quickly flipped him off and walked to the back door when I saw his gaze meant nothing pure either.

I grabbed my coat and looked at the electricity switch. "Did you turn the lights off?" I spun around and saw that he was right behind me, looking around, focused on our surrounding.

"Yep, it only took me a second." He looked down at me and winked, pulling out an electric wire that was cut at the ends, just then, the _rock's light_ blinded me and in a _flash_ our surrounding _changed_.

_I was in my bedroom._

"What the hell was that!" I jumped away from him. "Great now I am going nuts!-"

"Oh no, I think you are mistaken, you were nuts the moment you decided to walk home alone at night" He clinked his head to the side and sat on my counter.

"I have a man and a horse on my case and I have a crazy stalker that has nothing better to do than push me around!" I sat on my bed, but it bumped me back so now I am lying flat on my ass.

"Who is stalking you?" He stopped picking on my counter and looked up at me angrily. Idiot.

"YOU!" I jabbed a finger at him, then almost threw a seizure when I saw him heading to my underwear drawer.

"Get off my counter!" I tried pushing him off before he would look in it.

"What is this?" He pulled out my black smiley face bra, he let it dangle a bit then touched the cups in confusion.

"Give me those!" I blushed angrily, who was he kidding? Surely a man like him would have seen a bra, right?

"Not until you tell me what they are" He got off the counter and pulled it above his head and let it dangle above his head. I couldn't take it anymore, it was so humiliating.

"Are they a bed for a mouse?"

His eyebrows were bunched together displaying his confused face, his posture consumed innocence and frustration.

"That's my bra!" I started jumping up trying to get it but he was too tall and he kept on putting it higher in the air every time I was close to touching it.

He looked at it, frustrated that he couldn't understand me. Was he a caveman, how could he not know what bra was? I realized my panties were getting wet, it felt like I was being pierced. Those eyes, they were piercing me. I looked up and he was staring at me as he lowered his hand and asked me the most embarrassing and humiliating question ever. I thought that it couldn't get worst, but boy I was wrong. "What is a bra?"

"To cup and wrap around these things! Your boobs, bazookaz, girls, mamamias, boobies, booblets, , balls, jess and jane!" I grabbed my boobs and squeezed them so hard, leaving them throbbing.

I couldn't help it, it was beyond humiliation. Why and how could someone that looks like him not know what a bra means?

"I was just messing with you, I knew what they were. But booblets? Really? I would have just said tits" He smirked at me playfully and dropped it on my head.

He looked around the room and stopped. "Are you done packing or have you decided on demonstrating how to wear one?"He winked at me and lay on my bed and did his signature pose. Ankles crossed, but this time his arms were behind his head.

"Were are we going exactly?" I asked suspiciously, biting my lips as I watched him there laying on my bed, he made it seem as if he owned my room and his sexy gaze… maybe if I showed him how to unclasped it…

"Staria"

**Chapter Clarification:**

**Amonta de' Toya (A-mon-tah Dee Toy-ah)- "GOD(DESS) DAMN IT!"**


	5. Chapter 6

**Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight**

**This story is rated M for a reason. And there won't be lemon-y reasons for a while. Violence, swearing, religion being made fun of and criticized. No Rape or human brutality.**

* * *

><p>…:::Chapter 5:::…<p>

**Unsatisfying kill**

Masen scanned the crowds and alleys. A habit that he had whenever he was outside his house, he wasn't safe anywhere.

He was also aware of the tiny fragile human behind him. She had her handbag tucked beneath her arm and she kept on tripping. She was the clumsiest person he had ever meant, and her _oh's _and _ow's _were the most frustrating of all. His thoughts always went somewhere else whenever she made them, and the worst of all she didn't realize what a sick twisted bastard he was when she made those _innocent_ sounds.

"Where are we?" he heard her yell at him. He ignored her and kept on walking towards the _light _bcFae castle.

That's all he had to do.

Just get the human in there and run away as fast as you can.

Away to get some sort of a release.

"_Hello!_ Anybody in there?" She yelled again, and this time he stopped.

He slipped on a mask, and tried controlling his expression. He couldn't help it, his face always scared people away the moment they see him with his shields down or when he was getting a release. The monster in him would _always_ appear.

Masen turned around and looked at her, waiting for her to start yelling like he expected her to. She didn't disappoint.

"Where the _hell _are we going?" She clenched her teeth together and looked up at him. She wasn't short for a female, however his structure and height always dwarfed people.

"Just follow me" He couldn't help but growl in her face, he felt like an ass. But it wasn't his fault that she was a little bit irresistible, she was made for worshiping. Her eyes held so many stories and emotions showing wisdom and harmony. Her delicate soft lush lips didn't help either. He was attracted to her… _Princess danu._

He cursed. He didn't want this.

They soon reached the center. The only reason why creatures would come out of there hide out and be at the center is to get supplies and food. They all were either running or hiding from something.

Masen scanned the crowd again and found few creatures that would be stupid enough to attack the human while _he _was with her, so he slowed down and grabbed the human female by her elbow and ignored her struggles as he pulled her fast towards the castle.

He clenched his teeth together, the moment he touched her warm skin. He felt like… _fuck!_

He hated this, he normally liked his women strong and powerful, like him.

The human didn't look anything like them, no, she was too fragile looking that he was scared that if he stared at her for too long she might yelp and run away from him.

He didn't know why he cares. He never cared about what people thought of him. He was a hunter; and all he cared about was his _pack_, and _himself_.

"Where are we?" Bella glared at Masen; aware of people watching them as they pushed passed them. His warm long fingers were locked around her wrist, and Bella was near the edge of having a breakdown, she was royally pissed at the man dragging her like she was some doll. She wanted to show him just how strong she was, and that you _can't _just _drag _her.

"Just follow me" Masen replied at the human that was now glaring at him with her big innocent eyes.

"Why should I?" Bella pulled her arm away and crossed her chest, glaring at Masen. She wasn't going anywhere unless they have a little chat about _where _they were going and why sheshould followhim.

"Because if you don't Isabella, then those little _creatures _out there that you _see lurking_, will jump on you and eat your miserable little thoughts out of your head, destroy your soul then eat your heart out of that little chest of yours and boil your blood to feast on, the moment I give them my back and let you wonder around like a stupid doll." Masen came close to the human's face and hissed. Was she that stupid? Or was she just reckless? Did she not notice that she was in danger?

"Who do you think you are telling me what to do? I don't even know you. You're just some random freak. I'm leaving and you better not follow me"

She gave him the little birdie and quickly tried walking back to where they came from.

She was raging in anger. She was so infuriated that a person would talk to her like she was a child. Especially a man that looked like him, she _hated_ the way she was drawn to him. She has seen many good looking people, rich and poor. They never affected her in any way, but _him,_ him. He made her want to jump his bones and at the same time she wanted to kill the jerk.

"Neither do I sweet cheeks. But as of yesterday, you are _mine_. So what I say goes" Masen growled from behind her. She bit the inside of her cheeks as she heard him growl at her.

" Well, see if I care" She called behind herself.

Masen and Isabella were in front a crowded street that seemed too busy. The Staria Square were all the creatures arrive to buy some goods and earn few golden coins. Making it even worse for Masen to not lose his control, while Isabella felt better that they were surrounded by people.

Isabella kept on walking, never looking up because she was too scared to look up. Each stride was faster than the last one. She was so furious and annoyed.

But the sounds of the rustling and growling around her gave her the impression that the humans in here where on crack or just liked sounding animalistic.

"_I tried being nice, Isabella…" _Masen whispered inside Isabella's mind again. She whirled around and gasped as the sudden urge to follow and worship him came over her. She struggled to ignore it, but her muscles were tense and she started sweating. The more she tried against her shields, the more it hurt her brain. She held her head between her hands and tripped over her own feet.

Isabella tried moving the tense muscles but they just felt heavier for her. She looked down and wished her body to move. Damn it, come on! She thought to herself.

If she was going to die, she wanted to die fighting.

_Just because you can control my body doesn't mean you can read my mind._ She screeched in her won head, hopping the evil green eyed man to recoil.

"_With you screaming your thoughts? Not likely." _He replied into her head. Masen looked at the human on the ground and wondered how could a living thing be so damn stupid and weak?

She tripped over her own feet!

Isabella tried swallowing back the hot tears that threatened to spill down her cheeks. She tried standing up, but was knocked down by some sort of a huge wooden bulk.

Masen was walking towards her when he saw a stupid Orc thrash against the fragile human.

About fucking time, he thought to himself.

All the Orc had to do was hurt her intentionally and he could kill the mother fucker.

"Get off me you freak!" He heard the human yelp.

_Perfect_

Masen pulled out his weapon and pointed his arrow at the Orc.

The venom contained in the arrow hit the Orc's left shoulder. This was his only kill for the day, he didn't want all the fun to go with one hit. He enjoyed his prey moaning and whimpering.

The beast that fell back screeched in agony on top of Isabella.

She looked up and yelped. The person that pushed her wasn't even human, he was a freaking green monster that appeared on world of war craft and all the nerd shit.

"Yada, yada, yada. Just piss off Zelda"

Masen stared at his play thing. He was disappointed that the Orc was a weak one and didn't know how to have fun with him. A Zelda clan cub. Bummer.

The Orc seemed to be even madder and decided to shove Isabella against the ground even harder and attack the asshole who tried to keep him from eating the little maiden.

"I warned you…" Masen called at the Orcand pulled another arrow out. It was green and brown, a black stone at the tip of it. He pulled the bow out and aimed at the Orc zeroing at his head.

Fuck, that was not satisfying at all. Masen wanted more lives to end.

Isabella was frozen, what just happened? One minute the creature was growling and thrashing, and the next moment, an arrow went through its head and it just e_xploded._

And for once, Isabella was in utter shock.

Warm, strong arms came around her and pulled her up from her arms. "See _Isabella_, I told you that you were _mine._ But what did you do? You tried wondering around trying to play hard. But guess what? I play harder" She felt his breath on her ear.

She felt him grab her hand and rushed her through the crowd that was full of nightmare beings.

"What _was _that thing" She breathed out when she finally had the courage.

"Nothing important" Masen let go of her once they were inside the castle. No one would touch her here. All he had to do was go up the stairs and hand the human in.

His skin hummed in excitement, all he had to do was hand her in and a done deal will be given to him.

He can kill in the outskirts as he pleased. He smiled in anticipation.

He expected the human girl to snap something back but instead she pulled her arms her chest, following him through a larded foyer that seemed oddly empty of beings, as the case may be, and then took an elevator up several floors.

They both stepped into the elevator that led to the ball room where the Queen was.

He should be relieved that he was gonna keep some space between them, but he was burning inside.

The elevator's capacity didn't help.

He kept on cracking his knuckles, trying to think of how would he get his next release because he was about to explode. He leaned against the silver wall behind him and turned his head to the side and banged his head hard against the wall, twice.

"Fuck!" He growled and hit his head again looking ahead of himself. He heard her gasp at him. He fucking hated her. Why should she be so fucking fragile and make those fucking annoying sounds.

He didn't know what she gasped about, the way he banged his head on the wall like a fucking freak or the huge bulge in his pants.

He didn't give a shit whether she saw the bugle or not. It was her fault for being so edible looking.

Or maybe it was his face. Yeah, probably that, it seemed to make an excellent impression for being a fucked up creak head.

He moved forward and gave her his back. Now she won't see his face.

Isabella took her time checking the man infront of her.

All the time he gave her his back, she took the opportunity to take a good long look on him. She appreciated that he didn't wear saggy jeans. Because those jeans were just right for his butt. She always thought saggy jeans were for people with saggy butts.

Isabella thought he would turn around, maybe call be daft. But he didn't.

She stared at the tribal tattoos on his side, the way it snaked up his one muscular upper arm and broad shoulder, peeking at the collar. She bit my lips, because he wasn't that bad looking. Actually scratch that he was _far _from bad looking, he was a fucking eye candy walking around giving rude and smug remarks to mousy people like her.

After some humiliating seconds that felt like hours, the doors opened, it led to a corridor with-surprise-black quartz walls and a black marble floor shot through with veins of silver. Accent tables set with pretty vases of flowers decorated the wide hallway, along with artwork and recessed lighting. Evil posh.

* * *

><p><strong>AN This is only the beginning. It will all be explained as we go.****Clarification of the chapter:**

**Any Tips are welcome.**

**There was only four focused on characters.**

**Bella-Isabella- human girl- maiden.**

**The queen-Rosalie**

**Masen-Edward- green eyed evil man.**

**Orc-Green monster**

**Princess Danu. A sort of godess for the Fae world. ( well, in my story it is)**

**Bella is slowly growing a back bone, hahaha, she is very funny to write, while Edward is frustrating and exciting.**


	6. Chapter 7

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight**

**This story is rated M for a reason. And there won't be lemon-y reasons for a while. Violence, swearing, religion being made fun of and criticized. No Rape or human brutality.**

* * *

><p>…:::Chapter 6:::…<p>

"**I guess I deserved that"**

_Bella's POV_

After some humiliating seconds that felt like hours, the doors opened, it led to a corridor with-surprise-black quartz walls and a black marble floor shot through with veins of silver. Accent tables set with pretty vases of flowers decorated the wide hallway, along with artwork and recessed lighting.

Evil posh.

We stopped outside a navy wooden door that was carved with symbols I didn't recognize. Whatever they were, they made my skin want to curl and run away with me.

"Bow when you see the queen" He said over his shoulder, and with that he pushed the large doors open.

He stride gracefully in front like a predator towards a lady that sat in a comfortable looking white chair, she smiled warmly back at me.

The queen, I guessed was a beauty personified with gorgeous long blonde hair, blue eyes, full red lips, a statuesque body that would make any girl feel plain and inadequate.

I looked at the man that sat next to her, who looked like a serious weight lifter, muscles visible through the suite he wore. His face was tattooed, eyes blood red.

I quickly looked away, normally you see people like this only on television. Maybe this is a prank show?

I was probably in a mafia house or some drug lord farm house, even though it didn't look like one.

"Is this the famous Isabella?" The queen stood up and walked towards me, letting her long purple dress trail behind her.

I squirmed a bit. I didn't want her coming near me. Her smile didn't look evil, but somehow I doubted that if her highness got mad at me it would be worse than just an evil smile.

"And you are the-uh- queen?" I winced at how daft I sounded. _I_ might think that this is all stupid, but I am starting to believe that this place might be full of lunatics.

Minus myself of course, I was the only sane one.

"Yes, that, I am" she came to stand in front of me, and I stood there, awkwardly in front of her. There was no way in hell was I going to bow.

I looked at my green eyed stalker who glared at me, arms crossed with pure hatred; I involuntarily shivered under his glare. It seemed as if the area around him was dark.

"Do not worry; we are not going to feed you to Masen" She searched my face and followed my gaze with her blue eyes and winked. "He is a vegetarian" I jumped a bit when the one with the tattoos on his face released a huge roar of laughter.

"That's so comforting" I swallowed loudly, my eyes followed where my mind was and looked at the jerk who brought me here. He rolled his eyes at me and continued glaring at me like I ruined his life.

Jerk, you ruined mine, not the other way around. You made it to hell.

"_I never ruined your life. You already made your life hell on your own with your idiotic ideas"_

Did he just say that!

I looked at him and narrowed my eyes. He plopped down where the queen was sitting, a leg over the blood red arm chair and a lollipop in his mouth, with his eyes boring into mine. He snaked his tongue out and swirled the lollipop side to the side and pretended to look sincere, mocking.

I thought she was his queen? Why is laying all over the chair like there was no care for tomorrow.

"I see that he hasn't told you why you are here right?" She clinked her head to the side, her blond soft curls moved a bit and asked.

"No, just that I was being chased by some…people…because…I actually don't know" I frowned, why did I suddenly feel hot? She was right, what the hell was I doing here? Why did I follow a stranger here?

I was forced actually.

"And you never asked? Seems very reckless if you ask me" She stared into my eyes, still searching for something. Her icy eyes glued all over my face, making me feel weak and short.

"Yeah, your right. It was pretty reckless" I looked down, away from _her _gaze.

"Uhaaa" she said knowingly and nodded smiling gently. "The bond… Masen is the best at bounding. He altered your brain, don't worry, if you where on your right mind you would have asked. He clouded everything and bonded your mind to him" She lifted my head up with her cold finger, I didn't want to meet her hot gaze, so I looked at Masen who smirked back with the lollipop hanging lazily in his mouth.

_Bastard._

"Always letting his queen do his dirty work for him, I see Masen?" The blood red eyed man, turned to Masen and raised his eyebrows.

Masen grinned wickedly back at the man.

"She is not my queen" He simply said, but his gaze made me think that he meant every word that he said.

"She attacked me twice Emmet, I thought that it would be wiser for Rosalie to announce why she was to be here" He kept his grin on and sat up from his chair lazily and moved towards us, taking his time. "Besides, I did my part and brought her without her free will. Now it's your turn to give me the free killing agreement."

Killing? Why did he have talk to _Emmet_ in order to kill people? I looked between all of them.

"I would appreciate it if someone would tell why I am in this godforsaken place with you people" I blurted out.

The entire room went silent and an icy sensation stole over me. For a moment I imagined the window were actually rimed with frost. I glanced at the queen, who wore a frigid little smile.

What the heck? I shuddered.

"We are all fae in the room" she glanced around the room and gestured around.

"And I am Elmo the magnificent puppet!" I said sarcastically.

"This is not a matter of joke young lady!" The king stood up, Emmet. His showed nothing but fury as he stared down at me from his throne. I gulped.

I looked at Masen who smirked at me, in mockery, showing me how dumb I was. I was soo close to punching the bastard. He had one arm tucked under his head, muscles ripping on his biceps and the other lazily on his chest. He continued smirking at me showing me some sort of victory. He crossed his ankles and let them hang a bit in Emmet's face. How could he be so reckless!

What hell is wrong with him? I didn't do anything to him, why did he have to make it seem as if I was sent from hell and kill him?

"…so as the fae queen, you should know that bonds are quiet serious and dangerous if not handled by professionals."

"Go on" I raised an eyebrow at her, politely.

"Your family has quiet the history with the fae, Isabella. A history with bosca fadbh as well" She paused. "You never knew that did you?"

I felt my eyes bulge out of my face, I ignored the Isabella part. I hated it when people called me Isabella.

"No-few days ago I wouldn't have known that I had a life outside of work!" I gave her a look. "Look, I respect this holly spiritual idea of you being faes I really do, but don't go around telling me that I am fae. Because I am not, I don't have wings, I can barely sing worth shit!"

"You wish to be fae, human" Masen snorted, clearly enjoying this.

"Just answer me one question. Why am I here" I folded my arms against my chest and tapped my foot.

For a moment, her anger faded to despair and her gaze drop into the ground.

"You are our only hope, Isabella" she whispered. "You are going to have to stay here with us until we figure out a way to unlock the memories of your ancestors."

"Memories of any ancestors" I jerked my head up "What do you mean?"

The queen pursed her lips, her brow knitting " I mean that you carry memories of your bloodline, in your maternal memory. Somewhere in the depths of your genetic material is the key to the location of the third and final piece of bosca fadbh"

"Well…. That's impossible" I smirked and acknowledged her.

Masen's sensual lips curled in a mirthless smile. "You're in Staria now. Under the fae mound. In the hallow hills" His smile widened "Anything is possible"

"How long is this expected to take?" I played along and tried desperately to not ask will it hurt and will I survive it? I am not going to roll over and show these people my tender parts.

"We don't know" the queen smiled gently "Perhaps you can take the opportunity to open your eyes to us. Maybe you will see that we are not as bad as you think we are."

I snorted. Not that it was funny, none of this was even remotely funny, still it was either laugh or dart across from the room and attempt regicide or queenicide or whatever the term for killing a queen.

"Were exactly will I be staying?" I asked in a unique and professional way that I called Bella's plan has backfired.

"You will be staying with Masen until we can get the details figured out. You are bound to him, so it will be for the best" She nodded her head to my personal enemy.

I sucked a deep breath in and declared venomously.

"No. No way" I pointed to him "There is no way in hell or this planet that I'm staying near that man, let alone in the same apartment. You can pull me out of my life, force me to come here, endanger my career life, but you are not making me spend any more time with him!"

The room corrupted with verbal chaos, the crowd around them and guards all threw words in, but I completely shut them out. They can shove it where ever they want.

Masen seemed pleased with this, he watched me as he started smirking. I really hated that smirk.

He removed his legs from the chair and moved closer to me.

This was just a challenge for him, a game and I just happened to be the goal.

"You are bounded to me... like a pet" He paused to taste the words on his lips then continued. Moving his face only inches from mine and whispered into my ear. Ignoring the way I held my gaze. "My _human_ pet"

And so I did the only thing.

It all happened in a heartbeat.

I drew my fist back and let it fly, popping him right in the mouth.

His head whipped to the side. He put a hand on his lip and drew it back to see the blood on his fingertips. He looked at me through the hair that fell from his forehead and I took a step back subconsciously while holding my hand back because it hurt, a lot.

Oh no, what have I done?

The merry sounds of the king and queen's laughter filled the room. But the people around us where shocked and anxious to see what was about to happen.

I was going to die. I was going to get murdered by this evil man that seemed to have a dark and intense gaze.

I held my breath and stared at him, waiting for him to snap my neck and throw me.

With a sharp shake of his head, he flipped his hair back and I immediately saw the animosity in his eyes.

He looked evil…like I just pulled the caged animal out from months of starvation and now it was hungry. His gaze became more demeaning getting hotter by each heartbeat.

I was going to die.

"Come on Masen, she has been through so much. Don't break her, we still need her" Emmet called out, still laughing silently.

I looked at the queen who was amused, staring at me while Masen looked like he was going to bite my head off.

Shit, what have I done!

His tongue snaked seductively out, to taste blood on his lips, holding my gaze, smiling gently now, as if containing himself from laughing.

"I guess, I deserved that"

* * *

><p><strong>AN This is only the beginning. It will all be explained as we go.**

**Clarification of the chapter:**

Any Tips are welcome.

Only one new character:

**Emmet**- King.- Bound To Masen Because He Is A Part Of The Hell Hound.


	7. Chapter 8

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight**

**This story is rated M for a reason. And there won't be lemon-y reasons for a while. Violence, swearing, religion being made fun of and criticized. No Rape or human brutality.**

* * *

><p>…:::Chapter 7:::…<p>

**"Professional Runner"**

If I could faint, I would have. But I couldn't.

That punch, it overwhelmed me…and, I for some reason find it exhilarating that I punched Masen.

I didn't regret it. I felt invincible and powerful.

"In fact" I announced to everyone. "I'm not staying here another minute. I'm out of here"- I glared at Masen- "and you can't stop me" I whirled and went to the door.

A guard immediately shot out of his shocked and frozen state, and tried to block my way, but I pushed passed him, cringing at how disgusting he was.

I pushed the door that we came from open and started running away.

"Let her go" I heard Masen say lazily to the guard "She won't get far"

I saw no one as I sped along the corridor towards the end, hopefully one that would lead me out of this madhouse. The door opened into what appeared to be a tall, spiraling staircase. Statues of men, women, and…well, creatures stood dimly lit alcoves. In fact, the whole staircase was dark. My foot hesitated on the first step, but I couldn't retreat now. Masen's words rang in my head, she won't go far.

Oh, yea? Watch this. I stared down at the stairs, back-pack in hand. My footsteps echoed as I pounded my way into the semi darkness. The bag got heavier with every step, but my resolve remained strong.

It was an educated guess that I would find a way out of the black tower when I reached the bottom, since I have seen the four corner towers when I came. Indeed, judging by the view from the small window, I'd guessed right. An exit, thank god.

I was going to make Masen eat his words.

Take that jerk!

Pausing with my fingers around the cold metal, I peered up the metal spiral stairs. It seemed really long and high.

Won't they come after me? After all, I was an important plan!

Yet here I was, walking away.

With a shrug, I opened the door.

"Oh, good, a dark alley" I muttered. It was the afternoon in here; I peered up at the sky and groaned. One thing in common in here and where I lived is that they both have a rainy season at the moment.

"And rain, fabulous."

I looked ahead of myself and found myself looking at an empty street, only the street lights shining down, making a circle of light, brightening the darkness.

Something made a low scratching sound and I froze.

A thin cry went up from somewhere close and I whirled around, hands finding and yanking on the door handle behind me, to go back into the tower.

Locked.

I closed my eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath in. "I'm fine" I whispered. "Just fine, nothing to be afraid of." Then I headed down the alley, fast.

Rain started. At first just a light pitter-pat, gradually, getting harder. I quickened the pace.

Bright light glimmered from what had to be the mouth of the alley and I doubled-timed it there, practically running. Another light emerged from the open door ahead of my left. A dark shape blocked it.

My steps flattered as I approached. An old, gnarled women stood on the crumbling stoop. I shivered as I hurried past her, glancing over, I could have sworn that the old crone changed into a beautiful young women. Slightly pregnant lady, then back to the elder, cackling all while.

God this place is creepy.

But the scary old lady wasn't half as bad as what I found when I hit the mouth of the alley.

Tall, spindly grey beings regarded me with large alien eyes form their late afternoon bustle down the sidewalks of what had to be a goblin tower or something. I was in the middle, of flesh eating monster; smack-dab in the centre of a waking nightmare.

It rained harder; my hair and clothes were fast growing soaked. I looked through my now split eyes at my surrounding looking for something that would get be out of there.

And there it was, in yellow. A cab.

The cab was driven by a goblin.

"The front gates please" My voice shook, as I opened the yellow rusty door and hopped in. Brilliant. He looked back for a moment at me, his alien eyelids blinking slowly.

Did he not speak English, perhaps? I didn't know any of their languages. What was he thinking? Whatever it was, I hopped that my liver and a nice Chianti were not included.

He looked at me for a longer moment and then faced the front, placing his skeleton bony green hands on the steering wheel and began to drive. I sank down against the seat with a slow breath of relief, closing my eyes for a moment. If I could just get to the gates, I would be okay.

"_Turn around_"

My whole body stiffened.

"You get the hell away from my head!" I yelled out loud in the backseat.

The goblin that knew nothing of who was in my head, ordering me, regarded me silently in the rear-view mirror, its eyes blinking fast.

"Sorry I wasn't talking to you"

"_Turn around Isabella, or it's going to get ugly_"

Like hell I am! My mental reply sounded furious in my own didn't reply.

I didn't know where it came from, but the courage took me high and the adrenaline rushed fast, pumping through my blood at a speed I couldn't control.

"Make me"

"_With pleasure, I am not done ordering you around_".

"Oh god!" I held my head and gasped as I felt the pull. All I needed was more control over myself. I could do this.

I glanced at the window, trees whipping past us, we left the city. It stopped raining, miracles do happen!

I tried shifting my mind somewhere else.

I looked at the driver. He could take me anywhere, and I could get lost, killed or even worse, raped.

Looks like I can resist you Masen, I finally replied, my voice a bit playful.

I'm still heading towards the gates.

"_You won't make it_"

"Ma'am" said the driver. "We're being followed by another cab and they appear to want to want us to pull over"

Wow, who knew goblins could be polite, yet answer you like an educated person!

"Don't pull over, if you do then I will shove you out of the car and drive it myself" I pulled myself in front and accidently kicked his shoulder. "Sorry!" I sat down in the passenger's seat. For a goblin he was pretty decent.

I should have known that I would never be left alone.

"Pull!" The sudden burst of compulsion made me cry out. My head felt like it was being pounded against over and over again.

"Pull over!" I yelled helplessly at him, I would do anything to stop this pain.

His goblin's grey wrinkled face looked confused, "Which is it ma'am?"

"Pull over" I wheezed, as he stopped the car at the side of the road and got out and spoke with the other driver in their language, which as full of cluttered words.

I looked at Masen sitting in the other cab, who met my gaze. This man terrified me, more than the goblins, more than anything. I didn't want to be tied to him in anyway.

I quickly opened the door while the driver distracted him and ran towards the forest. My feet squishing in the mud, as I slipped down and got mud all over me. Oh great.

"See what running gets you?" Masen Followed me in.

"Are you stupid? Do I look-"

"Hi, I am Alice. I was sent by the queen to make you feel comfortable. I understand that you must hate fae by now, but we really aren't that bad" A short pixie like girl stood behind me wearing a tutu skirt "Well, except Masen" She winked at him.

"Don't care" I spat in.

"What?" She asked, not hearing me the first time.

"I don't care. Don't give a shit. What do you think?" I stood in her face and spat it out.

"Isabella" Masen's voice came out low and dangerous. A warning.

"Shut it Masen" I nearly punched him again, I gritted his name out. "I am out of here" I walked away and shrieked as I saw that a creature jumped on the rocks and bared razor sharp blood-red teeth.

"You'll not be getting any of my treasure missy!"

I took a step back and stumbled into the mud. "What the hell was that?"

"Spriggan" Alice held her hand out and smiled sympathetically. "These woods won't do you good, Bella. Maybe you should come with us."

I wiped my hand over my face and gazed up at Masen, who stood looking down at me like some dark god who controlled my fate.

Because, apparently…he did.

I was standing next to Alice, who was practically humming from excitement. On our way here she told me multiple of humorous stories about creatures in Staria and assured me that I am in good hands as long as I don't piss Masen off, something I found very un-assuring. Pleasing Masen is not something I want to do. He was a stuck up arrogant man that kept to himself the entire ride.

Another reason on why Alice is humming from excitement is because she just couldn't wait to show me around. She turned out to be psychic, I mean like one of those cool psychic witches that do all those cool and voodoo shit.

Oh and one of the reasons for my liking to Alice is because she flew us there. We were both giggling the entire way, while Masen had his head between his hands the entire time, muttering about how witches should be burnt and how if we didn't stop flying he was going to throttle us then burn us alive while he ate babies.

Okay, so maybe he didn't say the last part, but in my mind he might as well have. Who wants to burn two young and charming women?

Anyhoodle, in the middle of the ride he started snapping at Alice to put us down because his head was hurting him.

And so, after we saw him throw up against few rocks into a damn stream of water that flowed down towards a beautiful lake, we continued moving.

Alice and I were flying and Masen was on his motorcycle.

Alice zapped it in and purposely left the engine running and a spriggan driving it towards Masen.

That last part didn't happen. But you could just tell how much I hated Masen.

While we were flying I subconsciously leaned and watched Masen. From where I was, he looked like he was grabbing the steering wheel really hard, I bet his arm was rippled with muscles because of the tight grip that he had. He completely blows me off, and a small part of me was attracted to him... just a small part. He might be arrogant, and forgive me for saying asshole, but he was still insanely out of my league hot. True I hated him, but they say makeup sex is the best, rough and easy.

I sighed; I am a hopeless romantic idiot. I turned to Alice and found her wiggling her eyebrows at me, grinning at me.

"You never told me that you read minds!" I flushed red. I was mortified! She can't know that I was lusting after Masen!

"No, but I saw you on all fours and you were-"

"Alice!" I gasped, eyes wide horrified that someone might hear this. "Don't say things like that! How did you see it?" I gaped at her, oh god. Now she thinks I am a horny teenager lusting after a completely arrogant asshole.

"You were planning it silly. Bella, Bella, Bella…you like Masen? Oh you are in for so much trouble. Innocent, innocent Bella…you have very naughty thoughts for the future" She giggled and made fun of me.

"Alice please don't. I know that you barely know me, but don't tell Masen. I don't like him, I uh just find it interesting to make him scream" I winked and tried to sound kinky for once in my life.

_The present…_

"You live here?" I asked, lacking anything else to say.

"No, this is just a random house that I just happen to have a key to," he replied dryly as he kicked his door open. Not even bothering with using his keys.

"So you do live alone?" I asked and he glanced at me.

"No, I live with my family. This is my little brother," he said, holding out his arm beside him as if he was putting his arm around the shoulder of someone invisible. I rolled my eyes.

"Who knew Mr. Cryptic Dude had a sense of humor?" I replied, and grinned at Alice.

"See, I told you that you will love us! Now, let's move forward people" Alice tried pushing me from behind. She walked in and dragged me behind.

"Yeah, can't wait to meet the rest of you people." I replied sarcastically as I dropped my bag on the floor.

"By the way, is my room next to you Alice?" I announced as I sat down on one of the black leather couches. I never had a girlfriend so it would be perfect to have Alice with me!

"No… I am not staying" She shot me a confused look. "You're staying with Masen. Wasn't that the plan?"

I don't know if it was the look on my face or that he just simply hated my guts, because the next made it even worse. "That means that I am stuck with you too" He growled low.

I shot him a dirty look. "Listen here buddy. You chose this, not me. So I get to play in the wounded party not you"

"Look princess, you have no idea how much it wasn't my choice-"

"Masen" Alice snapped. "Shut up"

"Yea, Masen. Shut up" I smirked at him. Looks like big tough guy just got picked on.

"Screamer" Alice mouthed to me and I blushed.

I looked at Masen quickly to see if he caught that but he ran a hand through his hair and grunted he didn't comment to Alice.

"Well…I am going to go now. Try not to eat each other, so, bye" Alice tried reading us, wondering if she should leave us.

"Yeah, okay Alice" Masen pushed tiredly up to his feet and walked her to the door.

Once the door was closed, he leaned against it and spoke without looking at me. "We're on the top floor of the black tower. All windows lead to bloody tragedy on the cobblestone of Staria's square."

"And this is the only door" He shot the dead bolt, turned, and dropped the key down his pants. "Come and get the key if you want it bad enough" He dared me playfully and winked. "Maybe you do"

"You're a bastard" I tried desperately not to blush.

"So they tell me" He waved me off, as if too tired to argue with me.

"If you're hungry, there's the kitchen" he jerked his thumb to the left. "Don't expect me to cook tonight. Oh, and I don't think you're the type, but don't get any bright ideas about slitting my throat while I'm sleeping. The bond will kill you if you do"

"What?" I bolted upright. "What are you talking about?"

"The bond?" He raised one eyebrow at me. "? What did you think we were talking about all this time?"

"Hey! Just because I am human doesn't give you the right to insult me" I snapped at him and stood up. "Now tell me, isn't the bond like a love spell or something?" I asked.

"I see that my charms are working on you. Have you fallen in love with me already? That was quick-" He smirked at me.

"Hardly, in fact, my emotions for you are decidedly on the opposite and of the spectrum" I walked towards him and snapped.

"Yeah,same here princess. Don't sweat it, okay?" He rolled his eyes back at me, then took a step back and walk towards his bedroom." Guest bedroom's over there. Sleep well"

"Hey!"

He stopped.

"You still haven't explained the bond thing to me yet!"

"I will tell you more in the morning. Like I said, to kill me is to kill yourself" He turned around and flashed me a big fake smile "Night!"

"Night" I muttered back.

I woke up and felt like something was missing. I looked around and sighed, then realized that I wasn't in my room.

Then remembered last night.

Yeah, big shocker.

I wonder how Renee feels now, does she miss me?

Is she turning the whole world upside down, just to find me?

I stretched my legs, then arms and a purr sound erupted from me. It felt good.

The _dreams_! I didn't get one of those weird dreams! Guess he finally gave up on me.

I looked around me once more and realized another thing, I am alone with him. Like alone, where, if anything happens, no one will know.

I stood up and walked towards the black marble counter and sat down on the violet chairs. Gazing around, I assumed Masen was definitely a bachelor. The place was clean and comfortable, but it looked somehow Spartan and missed a female's touch.

Where was he anyways?

I hoped off the stool and headed towards his bedroom, making as much noises as I could. If I couldn't sleep well, then so shouldn't he. It was his fault.

I spotted him, lying down. I smiled to myself he was vulnerable at the moment, he pouts when he sleeps. He looked somehow…childish.

I picked an empty vase and dropped it deliberately one the soft carpet and it made a thud.

He didn't stir.

Interesting…a deep sleeper. Guess it was because he was too busy invading people's dreams.

I leaned in and saw that he wore dark blue boxers. I could see them under the sheet, twisted around his waist. His upper torso was bare, revealing a lean six pack.

Yep, he was definitely a hottie.

I grimaced as I thought of how creepy I looked right now, ogling at his body.

I slowly leaned backward but my luck was gone.

He opened his eyes, and he was staring right back at me.

In a flash, I landed flat on my back, he pinned me down with his body and he was raging with anger.

After a heartbeat of complete and utter shock, I screamed and thrashed against him.

He gripped my wrists and held them over my head and straddled my waist to keep me from kicking him. I flushed and realized that the sheets were completely off him, and I could feel his warm skin on me. "Stad sé!" He commanded. "Be quit, I am not going to hurt you"

Flashback from the last time he said that… came back.

"Then get off me, you villain" I glowered at him angrily, my hormones waking up.

He rolled off me and swung his lean smooth body around to the other side of his bed. "Maybe you shouldn't have leaned over me while I was sleeping."

I sat up and pushed the hair out of my face "Are you saying that I surprised you?"

He turned around and smiled, rolling his eyes. "Of course, you mad women"

I tried not to smile; his behavior changed a lot since yesterday. He seemed more…approachable.

I made a scoffing sound. "You have got to be kidding me. I made so much sound around you, you can't tell me, that by leaning over you. You would wake you up"

"Why were you hovering over me, anyways?" He frowned. "Couldn't get enough of me?" he wiggled his eyebrows.

I laughed without realizing it. "You wish"

"Maybe I do" He grinned wickedly and I just stared at him, jaw opened.

"Trust me you don't" I stood up, but my legs got caught up with the white sheets, I tripped down and stared at the floor for a second.

I pushed myself up and found him staring at me in amusement. "Take a picture it will last longer" I snapped at him.

I walked towards the kitchen, and he trailed behind me.

"Already did" He grinned and pushed me out of the way and grabbed the milk cartoon from the refrigerator.

He opened it and started drinking from it messily. Milk dripped down his chin.

"I suggest you use a cup" I eyed him in disgust.

"Thanks for the suggestion" He lifted it up and made it look like he was drinking from a fountain, his Adam's apple moving with every gulp sound.

"How old are you?"

"Twenty two years of harsh life in the underworld ma'am" He stopped drinking and wiped his face with the back of his hand.

"Take a two away, and you will get how old you are mentally" I grabbed the milk from his hand and pushed past him.

"You flatter me" He watched me pour the milk, like a civilian, into a mug.

"And you don't." I said then continued. "What happened to the arrogant asshole from yesterday? One minute you're all big bad I wanna kill you with my deathly glare, _die,die._ The next, you're trying to have a normal conversation, trying to humor me!"" I drank from my mug and leaned against the counter, looking at him. I almost regretted asking, what if he goes back to being a sore loner again? I can't be around him, he is just so damn…_frustrating._

"Masen?" he asked rubbing the back of his neck. Either his male brain wasn't working or he was completely freaking insane. He watched me for a second before resting against the cabinet behind him.

"That's. Who. You. Are" I said slowly, trying to handle the situation like a smart adult.

"Yes and no" He flipped over the counter and grabbed a cookie jar. "Want some? They were made with delicate care" He held it up.

I pushed myself off the counter and stood a foot away from him. He looked the same to me, messed up bronze hair, straight nose, and same pink lips that now had crumbs of cookies, and same striking green eyes.

He looked back at me, wide eyes, mocking me. "Alright, let me explain to the human." He held the cookie like a British old lady, pinky out.

"Now for me, you have Masen and Edward. If I like you or if my guard is down,its Edward. If not; you get the pleasure of meeting Masen. You however have a special effect on Masen." Again with that damned smirk. I wasn't sure if I wanted to kiss it or smack it off his face. One thing that I have noticed is that when Masen smirks its to intimidate you, but when Edward does it, it almost looks like he is grinning.

"Right…" I nodded my head slowly.

"Bella, right?" He grinned at me.

"Yeah, and Edward. Right?" I grinned back.

"Not sure yet, as I said you have this special effect on Masen.." He chucked another chocolate chip cookie.

"Go on, you were explaining about your personalities…" I trailed off, deciding not to give him the satisfaction of knowing he was annoying me.

"Males, however, it's a little bit different. They have to be…uh…." He scratched his neck, not knowing how describe his gender without dissing himself.

"Rough, assholes? Either of those help?" he rolled his eyes. Get used to it Edward.

"Yeah, sure. I was going to say dominant. Look at the idea of an artist. On the one hand he's gotta suck up to those pretentious asses who buy his work; that he's better than most. Yet he still needs that second personality to defend himself and survive." He said as he walked to the other counter and grabbed a jar of M&M's.

"What's the word that I am looking for…Oh, yeah, adrenaline rush. I was a fucking pushover, because I had a bad day and you piss me off in a legendry way, and the adrenalin rush sent me into overdrive and the dominant part of me just went nuts " He smiled pleased with himself, cocky bastard. I tried looking around the room, anywhere away from him.

"Yeah, well can you warn me next time?" I took a step back.

"From? I wouldn't necessary hurt you. I would just fight verbally with you, _if _you weren't harmful" He shrugged his shoulders as if yesterday never happened, and posed himself up the counter that's he was leaning on.

"I punched you, I think we discovered that I am very harmful" I frowned at him, looking up, because of where he was sitting.

"Good punch. But don't punch people if you don't know them. A young happy lady could turn into a thousand year old witch." He looked down at me, and put his balled his fist on top of mine.

"Are you giving me permission to punch you?" I grinned and batted my eyelashes at him.

"I would like to see you try a second time sweetheart" He murmured as he pulled me closer between his legs; effectively trapping me and pressing me tightly against his very well formed chest. I looked down at my waist then back at him, blushing slightly. He could easily be the most gorgeous person ever, when he was smiling.

"So…right now, you guard is down, so you, uh change back to the Edward state?" I frowned.

"Yes, I, this body plays an important role in Staria. To keep Masen sane from all the killing, Princess Danu granted Masen with a totally opposite personality of him. He hunts to release the violence that gets pumped into his veins every time the Queen requests some killing to be done, while the other personality is an immature impressive baker." He smiled, then grinned smoothly

"So…I am sorry, this is very new to me. So are you one person or two, like do you two fight over who uh, gains conscious?" I bit my lip, way to sound like an idiot Bella!

He stopped and noticed that I probably looked lost. "We both have the same brain, same thoughts, same strategies, same techniques, we just choose them differently."

I was completely lost. Nothing made sense.

"The bond?" I reminded him as I unwrapped his legs from me and took a step back, just to keep myself form doing the dumbest mistake ever. I drank from my cup silently.

"Ah, good question. One cookie for Bella" He tossed me a cookie.

"I will answer that question on our way to Alice" He went to the closet and grabbed his shoes. He headed towards the door, wearing only his navy boxers.

"Aren't you going to put clothes on?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Oh" He looked down at himself checking his nearly naked form out, impressed with himself.I palmed my face when I saw a cookie in his right arm, "I could start a new fashion statement like this!"

* * *

><p><strong>Clarification of the chapter:<strong>

Any Tips are welcome.

One new characters:

**Alice**- Pixie- (Psychic)

Masen IS one of the main characters, and so is Edward.

If any of the personality part is confusing you just PM me.

**Thank you for reading, and I would really like your opinions so leave a review.**


	8. Chapter 9

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight**

**This story is rated M for a reason. And there won't be lemon-y reasons for a while. Violence, swearing, religion being made fun of and criticized. No Rape or human brutality.**

* * *

><p>…:::Chapter 8:::…<p>

**Blocked Girl**

"We are definitely not riding that!" I stopped on my tracks. Was he insane? Did he really think that I would ride that death trap?

Edward stopped beside a big silver and black motorcycle in a small parking lot near the base of the tower; he unstrapped the helmet from the backseat and tossed it at me. "Pah-lease, I am an excellent driver. The ladies love it when I am the driver" He winked at me, indicating his sexual innuendo .

"Over my dead body am I going to ride that death trap!" I shrieked and pointed at it, ignoring his teasing.

"Does everything have to be a big battle with you? Goddess, you're sucking all the fun out!" He pushed himself of the bike and looked up at the sky, before giving me a sly grin.

"Apparently. Look, those things are not safe. So, asta-lavista, ba-be" I turned around and walked away.

"Bella!" He called from behind and followed me, turning me to face him, by the shoulder. Leaving his palm on my shoulder as he lowered his head to keep it at my level. I started hyperventilating as the warmth come of his body hit me. The closeness of his lips so close to mine made me want to close the distance and have my way with him.

"Look at you sounding like a geek. We're all going to die one fucking day, might as well speed up the process, no?" I stared at him, horrified that he would say such a thing.

And that is a very excellent reason why I should not do anything about it.

I scowled at him. "Who thinks like that?" I snapped at him.

"Smokers, pregnant women, people from the-" He thought for a second, but I cut him off with my hand.

I stared at him for a while, while he grinned back.

"Alright, but if I die…I am coming back and haunting your ass. Get it?"

"Yes, Now hop on my baby girl" He turned and walked away, picking the helmet that I dropped on purpose.

I strapped the helmet on and threw a leg over his dumb bike.

"Bella, you look sexy. Are you sure you're trying to ride my bike and not me?" He closed the distance and placed his hands on his bike as he leaned in.

"_Excuse me!" _I scoffed out.

" You don't have to be excused to ride me. You could ride me day and night, on the table, the counters, my closet. _Any_where, heck, even ride my bike and me at the same time! Wohoo, cow girl Bella style!" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and revved the bike.

"_WHAT!"_ I stuttered. My panties where already wet and my lady parts where trying to get his attention. I started hyperventilating.

"Whoa, calm down there cowgirl. You are just going to ride my bike right now." He raised his eyebrows, amused at my reactions.

"Just start the flipping machine already" I threw out, still shocked.

"Alright, passengers. Strap your belts on and keep your shoes on. Pop all the cookies under the seats, because pilot Edward is about to start the engine!" He revved it and tried speaking like a flight attendant. Already moving on to the other topic.

"Just start it already!" I groaned, as he moving around threw his leg over the bike.

"Wrap your arms around me m'lady, and never let go, because I lied" He yelled out and pumped on the gas pedal.

The entire ride consisted of me gripping Edward with all my life, literally. He was not joking about the bad driving part; he was by far the most reckless driver I have ever met. We almost ran into two freaking trees and a man that turned into an eagle at the last minute. Let's just say, Edward's leather jacket now supports eagle poop on top.

I hid my face on his back and blushed the entire time. I was gripping into a freaking male. Not just _any_ guy, but the guy that I had some, er, exotic dreams about, which turned out to be all influenced by him. The motorcycles engine didn't help a lot either. It kept vibrating against my pelvis bone. I felt aroused and ashamed at the same time. Guilty pleaser they called it.

We reached an old cottage that was hidden in a meadow. I was about to ask if this was the place, but he hopped off and from the look on his face, I knew that Masen was back.

"Let me guess, Masen is back" I said with sarcastic enthusiasm.

"Hop off and don't try running away" He took the keys out and waited for me to get off, ignoring what I said. At least he wasn't glaring, but he was tense. He was _always _tense.

I hopped off and took the helmet off, and just for dramatic effect. I whipped my hair, in his face. "Well, in that case, so is Isabella." I walked away and smiled when I saw that he scowled and muttered 'Fuck my life' under his breath. I knew that my name didn't matter for sure, I wasn't Fae. I was human, and us human love nicknames and sugar coating stuff, unlike this place.

"So where are we going?" I asked as we walked towards the castle. One thing that I have noticed about Masen is that when he walks, he walks like a predator and is easily frustrated. While Edward walks with confidence and talks about random things. Nevertheless, I took my time checking him out like a perv.

"To the Hales Clan. And do me a favor. Don't open your mouth while we are in there" he warned me as the gates opened. Looks like the grouch hates seeing me talking, I could use that to my advantage, I smiled to myself.

We walked into the old cottage and I noticed my surroundings, it surprisingly a calm place to be in.

"Bella!" I looked around and spotted Alice waving frantically running towards me.

I was pretty sure that my eyes were wide opened as I stared at her. "Alice, what are you doing here?" She threw her arms around me and squeezed me tightly before trying to punch Masen on the shoulder.

"I see that Masen hasn't eaten you yet, you are definitely a keeper then!" Her smile flattened a bit when he shifted back and stood behind me placing his hand on my back, and I bit my lower lip to keep from moaning and pressing my back against him.

"Is that true Alice, darlin'?" The blonde man turned around and a wave of soothing clamminess washed over me when he spoke with the southern accent. He glared back at Masen and stood slightly in her way, as if to guard her from me.

"She keeps on running away from him, but he won't let her go" Alice giggled.

Masen looked around tense but already bored. I was pretty sure 'fuck my life' was playing like a song in his head.

" I'm her for the Hale Clan, do you guys know them, because _he_ is not talking?" I tapped my foot, waiting.

"That's us, and this is Jasper" Alice replied, and pointed at him.

" Some Faes are stuck up, don't worry, trust Alice to tell you what you need" Jasper teased, his blue eyes twinkled in the light.

"Oh Jazz, I think that you are fitting into the category as well" She teased back.

Everyone waited for Masen to join, but he just rolled his eyes and walked towards the hallway and Jasper followed him. I put my hand on the spot that he left his mark on and blushed.

"Guess it's just you and I, Bella!" Alice looked at them until they disappeared, then motioned for me to follow her.

"Yeah" I replied lamely and followed her.

We walked into a room were the walls were painted maroon, with pictures of old timings and new ones. Witches, people with fangs, monsters, animals and people with wings all hung on the sculptured walls. It felt like each one of them where looking back at me.

She sat down on a red couch with blue and gold swirls on, near a fire place and patted the place next to her.

Instead of sitting next to her, I sat on the opposite side of her. On the single couch.

She grinned at me "Well, as you can see I am a witch." She started.

"Human" I nodded my head sarcastically at her, showing her that I am something too.

"Would you believe that I thought I was a human myself two years ago?" She crossed her legs.

"How?" I frowned.

"Let me tell you about my history. At the age of sixteen, I meet Jasper at a park-"

"Are you guys, uh, involved?" I cut her off.

"Yes, he is my mate" She smiled a bit, and then continued. "Anyways, I felt like I was weird and unnatural. I had these visions of people. Deaths that were yet to happen. Finally, there was one night where I confessed that the little stories that I use to tell 'my imaginations', they called it, was in fact still within me, but even wilder. I told them that my foster sister was going to die that night." She looked down at her lap and smiled as though that thought was silly. "And she did, I got kicked out and saw a vision of Jasper at a coffee shop in Staria. And here I am, trying to probe around in your memory!" She laughed at me, her eyes bright blue.

"Yeah, about that…will it hurt?"

"If you fight against me, then no it wouldn't hurt… it would burn" she took a sip from the white ceramic cup in front of her.

"Oh, well isn't this great! But why are you doing this?" I stood up and walked around the room in circles. I ran my hand through my hair.

This was not going so well. I need a plan B.

She is going to fry my brain. Talk about friendship sacrifice.

"To be honest, the Unseelie queen kind of requested it. They are really desperate to get their hands on that piece"

"What piece? And why me; I have no fae blood in me. I am all human. See?" I started touched my skin, trying to prove it.

"Bella, I don't think that what you are thinking is true. It's just a hunch but I think that-"

"She isn't ready for that!" Masen bolted in and stopped Alice from finishing. He glared at her, both hands to his sides; one clenched into a fist and the other was holding a long sword.

"She has the right to know Masen" Alice blinked at him, not caring that he practically just growled in her face. I would have booked it out of the room!

"What? What are you guys talking about? I am sick and tired of you people hiding shit from-"

"You have fae blood. We can smell it, but it's a strange kind, almost human. Everyone that knows about it thinks that it's just an aura from your ancestors, that you are only human. Not all of your ancestors had bad relationships with us." He ran hand through his hair and sighed, giving up. He looked out of character.

"This could kill me, right?" I asked him straightforward.

"It could, but Alice is the best at it" he shoved his hands in his pockets, still not looking at me.

I sat down and scowled. I hated it when surprises about my family come face smack at me.

"Alice? Alice can't see the past. She is a freaking psychic!" I argued.

"No, Alice is a witch that can see both, the future and the past." Jasper corrected me as he walked in, tensing as well because of how close Masen was to Alice.

"Are you ready?" Alice held her hand out. "Maybe what we're going to do is going to give you some answers to your questions"

"Well, it's not like I can say no, can I? Because somehow, I doubt you will let me walk out of that door" I shrugged.

"This should be painless, as long as you don't fight against me" Alice grabbed a chair and sat in front of me, placing a cup that had steam floating over it.

"This will help you let go a little bit, okay" Jasper told me as she handed it to me.

I eyed it a bit. "Do I have to drink that?"

"No, but I think you should. Your first time will hurt a little bit" Alice said, not happy that Jasper got the lead in it.

"Fine. Whatever" I drank it one huge gulp. It tasted warm and sugary.

I drank and felt a sweet lethargy steal over my limbs, a little like taking a tranquilizer.

Alice's soothing voice washed over me, telling me to relax and open my mind to her. My vision started blurring. Talk about fast affection.

I closed my eyes and drifted to the emptiness, a place where you only get to visit once or twice if you were unlucky.

I felt Alice trying to knock into my conscience. My body went numb, but my mind stayed awake. Yet even through, I was aware that someone sprinted out of the room.

Images that I have seen in my eyes flooded, it was like I was in a time machine. Images of how every reply to Alice from me, was witty, the motorcycle ride, then the cookie and milk incident. The queen's angry face, to where Masen dropped my bra on my head.

The night I ran into Masen while I was running from the man on the horse. To the part where I graduated from junior high and got my first job at the café. When I got my period, how horrifying it was when in the pool I started bleeding.

The memories got faster, and less specific, and for the first time, I was aware that Alice was controlling the speed.

We reached the part where my grandparents had to leave me, so Renee had to stay. I was exactly two when they gave me away. Then came some cloudy memories, of how my first birthday party got ruined.

It all reached to the point where I was born… the first thing I saw was a women's anatomy poster, the doctors and the nurses, then I saw how they handed me to the women that I am was assuming was my birth mother, her red happy face, soon turned to a horrific shriek. She grasped me tightly to her chest and started screaming bloody hell.

I was shaken up, as a baby and my current state. I was freaking out, whatever my mom saw, was not good.

As a baby, I turned around to see what was going on-

But Alice lost control of my memory line, and we went smack into a wall, then everything went dark.

Everything went black.

"Alice!" I yelled. For some reason I couldn't regain my conscious and my body feels like jelly.

"Alice!" I started panicking. I was getting a huge headache and all I saw was blackness. Am I stuck here?

"Alice, can you hear me? I-I can't feel anything. What's going on?" I whispered. How did this happen? Am I in a coma?

"Bella?" I heard Alice shout out, her voice echoing.

"Yeah? I'm in here! Can you hear me?" I yelled back.

"Yes I could, Bella I think that we are stuck" Her voice gave up, as she admitted what happened.

"Where are we stuck? And where the hell are you? Can anyone else hear me? Alice I want out, right now"

"We are in your mind, we are both stuck here. No one can hear us" She replied.

"How are we stuck in here? Haven't you done this before?" I screamed at her.

"I don't know; someone put a shield around your mind. They are hiding something, Bella, we have to find out what it is"

I saw red. How dare she think of anything other than my safety? This was all her damn fault. I hate her. I fucking hate her! Stupid short ugly bitch, no wonder her parents gave her away. I don't even know she is wasting oxygen and space, she is-

What am I saying?

"Alice, can who ever put this manipulate my thoughts?" I started panicking again.

"Yeah, why. What are you thinking?"

"Violent thoughts about…uh, uh, you"

"Bella, listen to me and listen very carefully. Whoever is doing this probably knows who you are, and who your ancestors where. They were there when you were born; they are trying to hide something big. Turning you against us is the first move that they are going to make."

"I know. I am actually feeling something manipulating my emotion, they playing with it." I tried controlling my emotion.

"I know Bella. Just trust your core. I think that your mother knows something as well"

"But my mother is dead Alice. She cant help us now"

"Maybe she isn't. Think about it, if she died then the person who was there would have kill you as well"

"So, you think my mom is alive?"

"Why not?

"Alice, I have a question for you" I asked after a while.

"Shoot"

"What does Masen have to do with this? I mean, why was carrying a sword. I remember when we were at the castle with Rosalie, he mentioned something about a killing range"

"Masen is… like a- Bella you will have to ask him. I can't tell you, I'm sorry" She sounded sincere.

"Is he dangerous?" I mentally bit my lips.

"To you? No Bella, Masen is a really nice guy. He is a tough shell to crack, but you can always count on him, he just had a really tough past."

"Okay, so do you have a plan to getting us out?" I asked.

"I am trying to channel other witches but it seems like I am blocked." She sounded frustrated.

"But he or she blocked my mind. How is your blocked as well?"

"Think about it, only witches and few other creatures can tap into your mind. Whoever put it in there is a couple of steps ahead of us. They probably did a vise versa spell. Damn it Bella, you don't know how angry I am. I have never felt so vulnerable."

" How do you think I feel?" I mumbled.

"Oh Bella, don't worry. We will find a way out."

"Like what Alice, because I am scared. Suddenly people are after me and there is someone playing with my brain. My own brain where I am supposed to have complete control over."

"I know Bella, I know. I'm so sorry but the Unseelie queen is desperate to save her people."

"I don't like her."

Alice didn't say anything, but she laughed at my hopelessness.

Gosh, I hated this. Someone is _still _trying to play with my brain. Who the hell do they think they are? We needed to get the hell out of here, we need someone who we can communicate with that hasn't been blocked.

Think Bella, think. Someone that would not have been with you when you were born and someone who can communicate with you.

" Hey Alice?"

"Yeah?"

"This block, does it completely block my brain or only specific creatures than could prob around inside my brain?"

"No, they had to be specific, it takes a great amount of effort to put a block in the first place."

"Oh okay." I frowned. So I found the first loop hole, now I just need to know how to use it.

"Another thing, if we regain our conscious we need to get you out of here as soon as possible. The witch that put this block is highly ranked. This isn't a one person plan"

"Mhmmmm." I hummed as a response.

"What are you thinking Bella?" Alice sounded curious.

"I think I found a loop hole, but I'm not sure if it can help us at all" I admitted. I felt annoyed that I told her my master plan. I wanted to keep it for myself, its all her fault that we are in this position. Maybe this will teach her a good lesson to keep out of my head-

_Damn it!_

They keep trying to manipulate me. The moment I stop struggling against this _force_, my emotions get violent and defensive.

I was getting more frustrated over this flipping block rather than Alice, it was my dreams all over again.

My _dreams_.

"ALICE!" I shout.

**THIS SHOULD END HERE**

"Alice!" Bella yelled gain, her voice full of excitement. If her calculations were correct, and Masen was really in control of her dreams… that leaves her with only one thing to worry about.

"Masen, is the answer. Alice he has been in my mind 24/7 sometimes and he never got blocked" She blushed and cursed myself silently, 24/7, really Bella? Whenever she thought of that medieval man, her fantasies and dream rush in. She was always a dreamer, so reality didn't help much with it.

Alice stopped trying to break the spell. It's true that she was able to break the spell, but it would take time. But time seems to be the only thing that might help them.

" That's great, Bella. Hurry up and talk to him, he needs to get us out quickly before someone finds us" Alice jumped in, already having a plan. She knew that Bella was a keeper the moment she saw a vision of her punching Masen.

"Okay, okay. But Alice, I don't know how! He would always control me, not the other way around" Bella frowned. She was so close, and now it seems like she was even further from the last time.

"Relax, all you have to do is call his name out and try communicating with him. It's not rocket science" Alice giggled at Bella's silliness, she couldn't help but admire the human.

Bella, smiled then tried taking a deep breath when she realized that it wasn't necessary to do so.

"Masen?" She tried and thought of him. It wasn't hard, but not exactly a comfortable thing to do, she didn't know where this would lead her to.

She didn't feel different but the blackness around her was changing, shifting into a horrifying image.

Blood, was everywhere. Glossy and crimson in the moonlight, it was as if a gallon of a paint had been cracked open and spastic-splashed all over not just the forest ground…but the man who lay shredded and unmoving on a bed of decaying leafs where all the other dead things that nature had pulled the life out of.

What had he done? Dear god…

Bella snapped back into the darkness with a sharp hurl as she shrieked.

That _man_….he looked human…a _dead_ human. He was down at Masen's grey muddy boots. She knew that it was his boots, and the feelings Masen was feeling where horrifying. How could someone contain so much hatred?

Alice felt Bella's mind leaving and coming back, she was scared. That was a good and bad thing, that meant that Bella was successful.

Masen stared at the body. Fucking wizards, vile and irritating. He kicked the dead body to the side and found what he was looking for. Just as he was about to reach it, a headache came on sharp and fast, like someone had pounded a roofing nail into his frontal lobe.

The human was in there, and bend him and fuck him because he knew exactly what she saw. Masen debated whether he should check on her or not.

" M' you okay? You look like shit" He turned around and spotted Jasper, his second in command.

"Send the body away" Was all he said when he ported back to where he left her. He knew that he was a serious fuck up, and that Jasper was the only thing that he could even remotely call a friend. Who was he kidding, even Jasper couldn't look him in the eye before looking away and thinking of his mate. No that it bothered him, jasper was a fuck up as well, cursed into The Hell Hound with him, but he liked to think that it's still an option for him.

"Edward,er… Masen. I need your help" Masen looked around and found no one inside of the living room. The voice wasn't sent from a person in the room, it was inside his fucking head. More shit to go through. He turned into ollo-chico, a fucking psychotic leader than imagines shit.

"Can you hear me? Look, I need your help, I know that you hate my guts and I hate yours as well…but I seriously need your, erm, help. Someone has a spell in my mind, its locking Alice and I into some sort of limbo, all we see is darkness. Alice can't use her magic or another sort of thing, and you are our only way out…so do want to like, you know, get us out. Or something" He heard the human's voice in his mind, and he raised his eyebrows. How the fuck did she get stuck inside a psychic's head? That would be hell for him.

He felt like shit, but he didn't know how to talk with a human, and for once he was glad that Edward was shpanzy looser that gets his kicks from gossiping.

"And naturally Edward is here to save the day"

"Edward! Yes, oh my god I was so scared that Masen would reply, not that there is anything wrong with him, I mean he _is _hot heated and makes me feel all hot and bothered but I prefer- Oh my god, did I just say that Masen was- _Oh. My. God_ Edward can you shut his ears or something, this is soo bad." He heard Bella wail.

"Holly Danu women, keep yourself on track. So what do we do now?"

"I don't know" He heard her wail again. He searched for the talisman on his body and curled it out.

"Where are Alice and Bella?" He turned around and found Jasper, confused walking into every room of the place.

"Bella said that someone has a spell to block any mind-trespassers. Alice is trapped and so is Bella" Edward grinned waiting for Jasper to freak out.

"Edward don't fuck with me" He saw Jasper growl at him.

"Sorry, you are not my type. Grow some curves and lose your cock and I might consider it"

Jasper knew that Edward was just trying to rile him up, it was his way of thinking. He tried getting on everyone nerves, making him seem like a complete asshole, but in reality he was already building a strategy to save someone's ass, and this time it was Alice and Bella.

"Call Peter, his mate knows what to do"

" Alright, but for fuck's sake, don't give me that fucking ugly face. Smile"

Jasper glared at Masen, he wanted a smile at a time like this?

"You called master?" Peter walked in, bringing Charlotte along with him just like Masen instructed.

But just like any other Hound member, when Masen calls out, they have to leave everything. Literally, they would drop what they were doing and dash into the calling scene.

"Yes, and for fuck's sake. It's Masen or get the fuck out of my face" Jasper tried to hide his smile. He got frustrated easily; you can never tell whether it's Masen or Edward.

"Get those two girls conscious again before your mate gets fucking slaughtered." Masen growled at Charlotte, Peter's mate.

Charlotte gasped and hurried away. It was her first time to see the Hell Hound Leader. Some said that he would be a dog or a demon. But never in her entire childhood, and now, adulthood had she imagined such a perfection of structure to gain the power and the curse of the death.

She hurried towards two women, unlike what he said. A brunette and a women with spiky hair, laid there unconscious.

Charlotte bent down next to the witch, she recognized her as Jasper's soul mate, Mary. None of the prophecies or childhood stories matched seeing The Hell Hound Leader. He was truly irresistible, she was a mated women but she was still aroused

Jasper glanced at Charlotte and saw two things happening at once. Charlotte placing her hand on Alice and Charlotte snapping her head in an awkward angle, and just like that she dropped down and stayed there not moving.

"_No!"_ He glanced and saw Peter roar with anger. He ran towards his mate, dropping down into his knees and held Charlotte's dead body.

Jasper didn't move. He was too fucking stunned. Peter's mate just dropped dead the moment she touched Alice. He could feel Alice's emotions and Bella's, he knew that they were alive, and not in pain. But Peter's mate…

"Charlotte, _please_ wake up. I love you, wake up please! Charlotte . _Please,please" _ He looked away from Peter. He was wailing and sobbing.

"Well that didn't work. Guess we gotta head to the strongest witch" Edward scowled and turned away, already trying to figure out the next move.

That was something Edward was cursed and blessed with. He was a complete stone. Jasper admired his friend and felt sorrow. Masen was cursed, and Edward was dragged into it. Masen was a hunter, where Edward was a fucking genius, already putting strategies out not thinking about failing, but about getting Alice and Bella out safely.

"The queen wants to know how the reading is going. You must report to her immediately" Gianna removed the clock that was hiding her and Masen immediately growled at her. He should have known Rosalie was keeping her minions' eyes open.

" We are experiencing few difficulties, perhaps she could help us?" Jasper used his siren voice to seduce Gianna into buying them more time.

"That is up to her, Hound. Next time try not manipulate an important fae" Gianna snapped at the gorgeous siren. She knew that the siren would do something, good thing she was wearing the golden bracelet.

"Tell your queen that her pretty little project is unconscious" Edward looked at the pale fae that stood at the doorway, dressed in a strict uniform.

"Well that's too bad, guess you cant kill anyone anymore" Gianna snapped back.

"Perhaps you should reconsider the little threat that you just threw in, because I'm not bound to your queen and I can kill you with one snap." Edward said with a controlled expression on his face, but kept his voice sharp.

"I'll tell send my queen your message" Gianna narrowed her eyes as she said the sour words, and teleported back into the Unseelie Court.

Edward glanced at Jasper and walked towards the two damsels.

"Pick Alice up, we are leaving" Edward picked Bella up and walked towards the door.

"Where are we going?" Jasper followed Edward, carrying Alice.

"The Amazon Clan"

"To Zafrina?"

"Yeah"

"Why?"

"She makes delicious soup, why else?"

Jasper got angry because of how selfish Edward was. Alice was unconscious and he wanted soup .

"What the fuck Edward? Have you lost your god damned mind? How selfish can you get?" Jasper growled at the fae.

"Why do you have to be such a greedy bastard Jasper? Why can't Bella and Alice enjoy that foodgasim soup, Zafrina makes?"

Jasper studied his friend and officially declared an attempt of suicide thought.

"Foodgasim? Are you fucking insane? If you haven't noticed but Alice is unconscious, she can't drink that awesome soup that seems to get your pants dancing" Why didn't Masen change back? He always knew that Edward was a mess…but this was below every single stupid thing Edward did.

"Jazzy, you are a moron. I'm obviously going to have them try it when they are conscious and not unconscious. I never took you for an idiot" Edward looked at Jasper as if his friend grew two heads.

Jasper was raging with anger. "How are going to have them conscious?" He was about to loose it, and he knew that Edward was just trying to rile him up, but damn it!

"I'll whip my rainbow suit on and sing Justin Beiber songs while balancing on a tricycle"

Jasper scowled at the ginger idiot that seemed to take this as a joke.

"Take a chill pill Jazzy, I said that we needed to find the most powerful witch, and that's Zafrina. Her soup of course is just a plus. I already told you this earlier. Seriously, don't you think of Alice's safety?" Edward continued walking while he looked down at the unconscious brunette that pouted her luscious lips as he held her warm body against his. She was a mystery to him, a mystery he wanted to uncover.

"No, I was too busy imagining you in a rainbow suit" Jasper decided that he no longer belongs into the sane world, because a mental institute seemed more of a perfect fit for him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN This is only the beginning. It will all be explained as we go.**

Clarification of the chapter:

Any Tips are welcome.

Three new characters:

**Peter** - Another member of the Hell Hound. Masen is his leader/Master. He is mated with Charlotte

**Charlotte**- Peter's mate. A common witch.

**Gianna**- A messenger for the Unseelie Queen (Rosalie). Hates The Hell Hounds. Want and will do anything for her Queen.

THANK you guys soo much for reading. I mean wow, to have someone actually read your boring rambling is truly a blessing! Thanks for bearing my horrible grammar and my rubbish spelling, it means a lot. I try my best! This chapter had no direct Bella and Masen/Edward in it...bummer. DONT worry, I prepared some funny parts for these two *wiggles eyebrows*

And for my last request Please Review or PM me, each one means so much, it literally puts a smile on my face and makes me look forward into writing the next chapter!

Alas My Cheeky Monkeys, it has been a pleasure doing business with you ;)


	9. Chapter 10

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight**

**This story is rated M for a reason. And there won't be lemon-y reasons for a while. Violence, swearing, religion being made fun of and criticized. No Rape or human brutality.**

* * *

><p>…:::Chapter 9:::…<p>

**A Mix Of Fae And Human**

"Alice…Jasper is here as well"

"Jasper?"

"yeah, he's with Edward"

"Is he alright?"

"Copacetic from what I see, they are taking us to Zafrina" Bella filled Alice in, she was inside Edward's head without him knowing; getting inside Edward's head was not a shocker to be a big no-no by Edward, but she had to see what was going to happen to her.

"Zafrina?" Alice sounded alarmed.

"Yeah, why?"

"Nothing…"

Bella Swan focused her mind on Edward's and winced involuntarily as she saw what he was seeing. Something in her wanted to care for him. He was a cocky bastard, but he still has some sort of feelings. Behind all that me man, you women…she knew there was a soft guy. She was sure of it.

Edward stopped infront of The Amazonian's place. He wanted to get in there and get it over with so he could leave and never come back again.

Edward didn't want to think of where he was going to enter. He didn't mind Zafrina, but a clan full of witches made his skin twitch from discomfort.

Bella was laying in his arms, unconscious , her head rolled back.

"Do you think she will help us?" Jasper wondered to Edward.

"Most likely…no"

"Are we gonna use force then?" Jasper tried again.

"Most likely…yes"

"But we have the UnSeelie Court's consent. I doubt she will refuse to that"

"We aren't part of the treaty" Edward murmured back. He didn't want any part of the ridiculous one clan rule. He was a red blooded male fae that did not want to bow down to some Hippocratic female that hardly knew anything about the opposing clan. Bothe fae queens where ignorant.

"Why have you darkened my doorsteps Hounds?"Zafrina opened her wooden door wide and stepped out of a dark shady room, whispers and glass clinking buzzed in the background. Jasper gritted his teeth and hissed at her in response to her rude welcoming.

Zafrina appeared to be in her thirties. She was dressed in a heavy dark clothing, her hood raised up framing her long and dark chocolate face, her slanted hazel eyes where outlined with kohl.

"We have two unconscious hermits sacrificed to you like sheep. Think you can bring them back Zafy?" Edward thrusted me towards Zafrina and pretended to let go, but he rolled his arms and my unmoving body slammed into his chest.

"Why should we help two dark faes?" two women flanged either sides of Zafrina.

"If you want to live… then I suggest you do"

"Threatening will not get you anywhere"

"What my buddy here was trying to do…was flattering you lovely three ladies. We came straight to you as soon as we found out that someone is challenging you."

Bella saw that the three women suddenly went rigid when he said challenging you. It was fascinating how some people reacted to certain words.

"I was thinking that, maybe, you three ladies could show daddy who's the real bitches in this yard"

Jasper glanced at Edward and rolled his eyes. As usual, Edward was whoring himself.

"What do you exchange with us if we assist you?" Seena cocked her dark eyebrow at Edward in suggestion.

"How about we discuss these terms after you agree to help us witch" Jasper jumped in and growled at Senna.

"We accept it Hound. But we need to set up some conditions" Zafrina stepped back and cleared the way for Edward and Jasper to walk in.

"What kind of conditions?"

"Like why a half fledging fae has a block in her mind" The other women fell into a step behind Jasper and Edward. Edward's instincts started screaming.

He hated people walking behind him. He slowly started shifting to Masen, he muscles tensing and right on the mark, Jasper sensed Edward's discomfort and gave space for Edward to be walking next to the third witch.

I snapped back and stared shocked. They cant be talking about her. There is no way in hell am I fae. I-damn it, why is this happening to me?

"Is this true?" Bella asked Alice. The state that they were in earned her a chance to grill Alice with questions.

"what do you mean Bella?"

"You know what, Alice. Am I really half fae?"

"Well…Edward was the one who was supposed to tell you this. But… you have a bit of fae inside you"

"I cant believe this." Bella muttered to herself, she was in full disbelief.

"Bella…what did you expect?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It wasn't in my place to tell you, I'm very so sorry"

"Whatever Alice"

Bella slipped back to Edward's mind and tried ignoring Alice's frantic screams to get her to listen.

"…you are correct, but that will not help. We need a potion to block them." Zafrina shook her head. She was standing behind a wooden counter that had multiple jars. Witches and warlocks were scattered all around the room.

Edward wrinkled his nose. Nasty creatures. They were huddled in and whispering, but he could feel their beady eyes watching him.

They didn't feel comfortable around him. Good, he didn't want them to be.

"What about my mate?" Jasper jumped in. Edward felt sorry for him. He was too attached to a fragile object.

"I need to awake the fledging, then your women." Zafrina grabbed her glasses from Seena's hands.

"I want to know why this one is special" The third witch spoke again, her accent thick.

"Not now, now, I want to know how you are going to repay us" Seena coiled her hand around Edwards arm.

Masen immediately without a thought snatched his blade with his other hand and slashed the third witch across the face.

She let out a loud shriek that stopped the wiccans around them dead on track and watch the altercation.

Masen watched one man in particular, the man dropped on all four and morphed into a rat, quickly running away.

Some witches hurried out with super speed, while most of the others vanished in an eye blink.

Zafrina glanced up from Bella's body and stared at Masen for a moment before placing the green mush back on her scalp.

As Bella watched through Edward's eyes, she struck in awe. Those witches, those warlocks…with all that powerful magik…completely went into panic mode from Masen.

"You will pay for this mortal!" Seena grabbed her wand and raised it up in the air, pointing it at Masen. "How dare you reject me? I shall cast a curse on the women you will fall inlove with, a curse that will boil in her very own blood!" mist formed around her and she disappeared, her voice echoed for a bit after she left.

Before anyone could blink, the third witch disappeared as well.

Jasper glanced at Alice then at Zafrina.

"She will return" Was all she said.

"I'd like to see her try" Masen snarled, venom flowed in his mouth. His thoughts where raging and clustered everywhere.

"She is just humiliated, no hard feelings. Now let us talk about the half fledging. What is she to you?"

"She has something the queen wants" Jasper said.

"I assumed, and what is that?"

"She knows of knowledge the queen desperately needs"

"The missing pieces?"

"What's it to you?"

"Just curious. I want to help, I want the child to remain with me"

"Dream on it bitch" Masen snarled in Zafrina's face again.

"Who will take care of her? She is yet reaching the age when her power awakens, she will need energy. Can you hounds provide that?"

"She isn't your concern" Masen glared.

"But she is valuable, and I love valuable objects"

"Well valuable things are pricey. This women isn't something you can afford witch. Bring her back and I shall spare your miserable life"

"Threatening me will not help. Tell me, does she know what she is?"

"No"

"I think she does now"

"How so?"

"Your eyes. They have a mix of brown in them. She heard every word"

"_Damn it women, get out of my head or so help me!"_Masen shouted in his head at Bella.

"**Help you? I can't believe you knew what I was and you never told me**."

"_Damnation women, I'm not required to babysit you. Stay out of my head or I will harm you physically_"

"**You bastard, just wait until I can move my arm's muscle!**"

Bella heard him growl in response, but she slipped out of his mind and stayed where she originally was.

Masen felt regret immediately as he kicked the table hard startling Zafrina who raised her eyebrows at him. He didn't mean threaten Bella, he was such a fucking mess sometimes and hated how he acted towards her. She was just soo god damned…naïve.

He wasn't even able to touch her like a normal person, let alone hurt her. Fuck, he was lost cause. He just wanted her conscious and walking. Screw Rosalie, she can go suck a dick for all he cared.

"Bella?" Alice sounded like she was quiet for a while, her voice sounded weak.

"What do you want Alice?"

"I'm sorry, I'll never hide anything from you. Its Edward, he is just so persuasive, and when he is Masen, its just too scary to argue with."

"Its fine Alice, I understand what you mean"

"So…do you forgive me?"

"Alice, you and I are head joined, it will be hard not to" Alice started grinning even though she knew that Bella couldn't see her and she couldn't physically grin in her state, but she knew that Bella could feel Alice's emotions, so that was good enough for her.

"I knew it! Bella just wait until we get out, so much shopping, I'll show you my friends and we can a-"

"Wohao, Alice calm down"

Zafrina felt the block slipping away. Who ever put the block inside the girl is hiding something very important. Zafrina tried figuring the person who put this block on…they were strong, but not strong enough. They were moving quick, she could feel them trying to manipulate the girl. But the girl was neither fully human nor fully fae, so it was hard.

She needed to keep an eye on the girl. But most important of all, the girl needs to go into hiding until they resolve the conflict. Zafrina couldn't pick a better person to guard the girl other than the Blood Hound Prince himself. He didn't belong to either fae clans. He was neutral. The only fae that was able to achieve this.

BELLA'S POV

"Do you feel it?" I groaned.

"I feel you pulling away, I think it's working Bella!"

"I don't feel very good, I'm regaining my body. I think I'm going to throw up" I moaned.

"Im so excited! I have always wanted to meet Zafrina after the witch carnival"

"Alice…stop screaming or I will tell them you want to stay unconscious"

"Don't you dare Isabella!" She squealed.

"I know, I know relax…oh god here it …."

I couldn't even finish my sentence because of the massive headache that captivated my mind. It was still dark and there was a small part of me that started panicking, what if this didn't work?

But then I heard someone groaning.

I recognized my voice from anywhere. A special perk of being yourself.

"Are you going to open your eyes or kill us in suspense?"

I opened my eyes and immediately felt my lunch defy gravity and I sat up just in time.

"That's disgusting. I'm horrified, I will never kiss your mouth. If you watched One Thousand Ways To Die you would see this episode where this lady waits in the locker rooms where a food contest is held, and she will wait for the men who ate the most, then release her freaky side and stick her finger down their throats so that they will throw up on her. She is naked of course. Naked and panting, I guess she has a fetish for warm mush down her body. Very disgusting. Just a heads up, I'm not into that, so try to keep your mush inside your stomach"

I grabbed the table cloth in front of me and wiped my mouth with it. Edward pushed a glass full of water across the table, I quickly lifted it up with a glare at him and gulped it down, washing it all. That bastard.

"Did I miss something? I saved you. You owe me, infact, I demand that from now on you kiss the very grounds I walk on" The bastard looks amused.

"You!" I hopped of the wooden counter effortlessly and marched towards him shoving my index finger towards his chest. "I cant believe you! Why didn't you tell me, I trusted you Edward, why would you hide what I was!" I cried out.

A look crossed over his face and he turned his head to the other side. His green eyes searched the wall on the other side.

"What was I supposed to say Bella?" I thought he wasn't going to answer, but he turned back and looked at me. His eyes softened.

"I thought we were friends!"

"friends? Bella I don't want to be your friend" He stared back at me.

I took a step back, my face full of shock. I don't know why it bothered me, but a little piece of me died just then. I didn't understand what I was feeling but I knew that I wanted a black holes to suck me out of the room. I wanted to bolt out of the room.

"Why?"

"You don't belong in this world Bella. We are different species" He replied, his eyes smoldering.

"But Zafrina and Alice- You said that I was half fae, we aren't completely different and back at your home… -when you tried to-" I couldn't finish because what happened there was one sided. It was me who wanted us to be more than just…damn it what was the word to describe this?

How stupid and ridiculous was I to think that he liked me. Masen hated my guts. He looked at me like I was the filthiest shit he has ever seen.

"Bella!"I turned around and felt Alice wrap her around me. "We are okay, I don't even feel tiered or weak. I feel so energized…"

I felt oblivious to Alice's exciting rant, her arms didn't feel like they were shaking me anymore. I don't know why it bothered me. I felt silly and pathetic. So what he didn't want me to be friends with him. Why would he anyways? I knew from the beginning that he only wanted to get inside my head. He didn't care.

"…I don't want to be your friend"

I didn't like him anyways. He was messed up, one second he is someone, the next he is another. He is giving me a whiplash . I can't even take Edward seriously and I can't have a conversation with Masen without feeling like I was having a mini seizure

Bastard.

Stupid gorgeous and manipulative bastard.

* * *

><p><strong>Another Update Will Be Done Tommorow. Please Leave a Review :)<strong>


	10. Chapter 11

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight**

**This story is rated M for a reason. And there won't be lemon-y reasons for a while. Violence, swearing, religion being made fun of and criticized. No Rape.**

* * *

><p>…:::Chapter 10:::…<p>

**"Give Me Your Soul"**

"I'll send up someone upstairs right now. Is that alright?" the lady that was in charge of this floor stood by the door. She was bombarding me with questions and I couldn't wait until she left.

"Yeah, that would be great" I smiled at her and watched her as she looked around in the room. She frowned, then looked back at me for a moment. Her eyes locked with mine, she looked like she was debating with herself. She crossed her arms and pursed her lips. Waited for a bit, then left, closing the door behind her.

I walked towards the soft white carpet that led to the dresser. This room was so big…I would probably have to work three years salary straight, just to pay it off. The wall and even the floor looked expensive. Swirls and symbols decorated every empty space.

Those Faes loved swirls and symbols. I looked around and wondered if my housekeeper, or even my mangers knew where I was. Probably not.

I didn't really have alone time for myself. This was the first time I wasn't being creeped on by someone.

I found a chair by the window and sat there.

One thing I was sure of…I was important here. I was _very _important and they needed me more than I needed _them._

But the way they treated me told me a different story. They treated me like I was a hostage.

Zafrina has things that I want. She has _answers._

I needed to get close to her and understand what those missing pieces meant. Also, what the _hell _was a Blood hound prince exactly and why was Masen/Edward involved with it. And did those faes have _sides?_

Good verse evil and shit?

Soo much to think about.

My _mom. _That vision…it scared me so much.

This was soo complicated, I moaned to myself. I am too young for this!

I started recalling what happened this day earlier.

After few minutes of me being shaken by a very cheerful Alice, a message appeared. The UnSeelie queen invited Zafrina, Jasper, Alice, Edward and I to a ball dance, the Queen was hosting a party that Edward is refusing to go to, but Alice wanted me to go with her, which meant Edward was _forced _to come as well. So the result of that was a very frustrated Edward that kicked a chair at an innocent bystander.

I giggled at that memory, Edward was just too boyish.

"Hey Ginger?" A women, called from behind me. I turned around and meet with a tall, bleach blonde girl that stood with one hand wrapped around a red lollipop that was inside her mouth and the other holding a black bag with the tips of her fingers up in the air.

"It's Bella for you Blondie" I snapped at her. She easily dwarfed me, looking at me with her pink pouty lips and a lollipop between her glossy lips. Her nails were covered with layers of red nail polish, sleek and shinny.

"This was sent for you…Ginger" she threw the bag at me, completely ignoring what I told her earlier and I immediately caught it. I reached into the black bag and pulled out a simple navy dress and held it up in distaste.

It was….not my type of clothing.

" I'm supposed to wear this?" I looked up at her.

"Do I look like your personal maid?" She raised one perfectly blonde eyebrow, and sneered.

No…but you look like a senseless moronic person who doesn't know the difference between a brunette and a ginger.

"Yeah. Yeah you do. _You _brought it Blondie" I threw it at her, and then added. "So you take it back"

"At least last time I checked, I wasn't Masen's slave" She smirked and threw it back at me. Her eyes blazing with hatred. What the hell did I do to you so you can look at me like I was a devil's spawn?

How did she know? Damn it, did everyone know now?

"That's what I thought…bitch" She licked her lips, the turned around and left to the door. Her stilettos clicking with the floor, making an annoying clattering sound I heard it for few more seconds as she walked down the hallway.

I sighed and moved towards the vanity table.

Maybe this is all the destiny shit that fairytales always sing and dance about. Maybe there is a reason that everyone is alive, breathing and taking place. If you think about it, it is.

You just have to look deep into yourself and figure out what you were and who you want people to think you are.

Even the sick, week and pathetic girls that sit around in their bathrooms, shoulders hunched, breaths weak and short, cutting themselves, letting their blood drip down, drop by drop, just to ease the pain that they are going through.

Even _them._

_They _are worth something. In my mind and god help me, because I am feeling very philosophical at the moment… if they weren't there, who will the prefect people gain satisfaction from looking at the lower branch. The pathetic branch.

The losers…_me._

I stopped brushing my hair and brought my hand up to my eyes and traced all the tears, until they got wiped out.

At least tears could get wiped away, unlike scars. But I didn't _have _scars. I am in a good health condition, my loved ones aren't dead, well… that's because they don't exist.

Maybe, just _maybe_… what I will be doing in Staria will make me look lethal and strong. Maybe I could get a backbone perhaps? All I know is that I am not going to be a pathetic looking girl.

I grabbed the cover up and started applying it, because my face looks like shit at the moment. I cleared my throat and stepped away to inspect myself.

I looked down and forced a smile, I felt silly as I gave myself a pep talk. From now on…I'm the _higher_ branch on the tree.

All I have to do was just go to the ball dance, waltz around, put a huge smile on, and then get back. Sleep, eat, relax, get what I came here for. I pinned my hair in several places and cleared my throat again and found black pumps placed neatly next to the bed on a shiny cream colored box. I grabbed them and sat on the bed, placing my feet into them and walked outside the balcony, but not before slipping the dress on.

I looked down and found a huge clearing with an enormous fire place that held millions and millions of people doing some traditional dancing. It was a partner song…male and female held the ground and danced around in professional and elegant ways. It looked like a ritual.

No one noticed my staring.

I looked behind me at the empty room and then forward. I took one last glance and saw two pair of eyes watching me.

The queen's.

She wasn't glaring, but she wasn't smiling either.

I looked away, my eyes searching, hunting for someone. My eyes zeroed on one person.

He was wearing leather pants and no shirt on, showing a six well defined pack and a black tribal tattoo that went from up the biceps and towards the right side chest. His stance made him look older and more powerful. He was flanked by ten other buffed up guy that were keeping clothing to the minimum too. Many men were the same, the women varied.

I shifted my attention back to him, what _was _his deal anyways?

Stupid obnoxious testosterone filled body.

The hallway outside was long. To my right was a chair flanked by a fancy looking coffee table, typical huge vase that had multiple exotic looking flowers and vines up and around a golden framed picture of a female.

"The Ugly Committee called, they want their dress back"

I twisted to my left and met with blondie.

"Say that again?"

"The _Ugly Committee called_, and they want their dress back" She repeated.

"So why the _hell_ are you telling _me _this, give them their dress back" I raised my eyebrows.

Her dress wasn't unappealing…. …oh boy, bring 'em horny men in.

"You think you're funny" She stepped forward. Her eyes blazing with anger. Great, emotions ruled her… I love it when people over react.

"I wasn't trying to be. But if you found that comment humorous, then laugh" I answered her truthfully.

"The _only_ thing that I find funny is you in that dress. Ever heard of curves? Grow some bitch" She snarled at me and I snorted, she was just trying to get me scared.

"What the _hell_ is your problem? Did we meet earlier in some parallel dimension that you created?" I threw at her.

"Stay away from Masen" She ignored me and closed the distance between us, her nose touching mine. Was she seriously trying to threatening me? What? Is this highschool all over again?

"The fuck? Are you for real? You thought I was going to steal him?" I laughed in her face and stayed where I was. I wasn't scared of her, even though she was taller than me and was probably fae, meaning she was physically stronger. But ofcourse she was after him, its freaking Masen.

"I know you _can't_. You're plain and flat _all_ _over. _But he has to look after you because you're weak and _pathetic._ He is mine and you aren't going to stand in between. Get it human? He is _fae_, an ultimate bachelorette. What would he want with _you_" She shoved me and snarled in my face, her face showing her anger. I wouldn't say his sense of humor applied to the _ultimate bachelorette_, seems a bit over rated.

"Not that I care, but I doubt he would want a slut -"

She wrapped her hand around my throat and pushed me on the wall. Her palm trying to close my wind pipe.

She was _nuts. _And her eyes were starting to freak me out… a lot.

"What the hell" I choked out, shoving her shoulders but she wouldn't move, she only pushed harder against my throat. I didn't know a lot about trachea, but if she ruined my wind pipe, I was going to murder her. My argument just collapsed on itself. Well not argument, more like statement, yeah, statement; I would die _first _if she crushed my trachea. _But_…I would still have seconds of agony, choking for more air, I'm pretty sure that's how suffocating works I mean, wouldn't my lungs and to be exact, my alveoli contain a bit oxygen? I think that's what my grade eleven biology teacher always said.

What the _hell _was I saying? I'm suffocating here, maybe it was the oxygen shortage, yeah probably that.

I pulled my leg and kicked her hard into her stomach. She stumbled back and I jumped on her. What to do now?

I have no plan.

"Maybe if I kill you, it will be easier…wouldn't you like that _human?_" She pulled me down and hissed.

"Sorry, I don't want you to be the last thing I see before I die. No offense ofcourse" I gasped out and head butted her. I scrambled backward and tried going around her, adrenaline kicking in.

"Bella when are you coming down…_what are you two doing_?" Alice, wearing a black tutu dress with a blue diamond necklace hanging. Yes, I noticed that while I was reselling.

"Bella was showing me something" I snorted at her lie, but stood up, Blonde tried reaching for her metal bracelet, but I kicked it at Alice's feet, who looked confused.

She glared at me and I smirked back.

"Uh…what are you wearing? No offense, but you look like a maid." Alice admitted as we walked back to my room, leaving blondie on her own.

"Don't even ask, that chick brought it" I pointed behind us with my thumb.

"Tanya?" She raised her eyebrow and opened the closet that I didn't bother looking through.

"Wow, what a hooker name. Seems fitting"

"Did she try anything?" Alice pushed the racks and kept on sorting through.

"She told me to stay away from Masen" I leaned against the door and chuckled.

"She is his fuck buddy, but she wishes that she is the only one." Alice smiled slightly.

"Huh?"

"_Edward, _has a highly active sex life. He goes through women like I go through shoes. Oh, here we go. This should look better" She pulled out a black one that was one strapped.

"I think _anything_ would be better than that hideous dress" I agreed.

"So Tanya brought you the dress?" She sat on the bed and tucked her converse cladded feet underneath her.

"Yeah, she's a bitch though" I put my arm through it and patted my dress down.

"She wanted you to go there looking like a maid so that someone would mistake you for one. Maids are required to share their energy if a guest suggested. Maybe she thought someone would scare you away or the fae would take too much of your energy leaving you like an empty shell"

"Energy?" I looked up at her.

"You're not fully fae, you don't need to take energy from another fae for now, maybe if you use your powers. But that's how fae feed; we take energy from other faes. It's not painful unless the other one wills it to be."

"Weird"

"Yeah, that's what I thought at first, but I love it now" she grinned at me. Her blue eyes where outlined and her pronounced cheeks held her perfectly curved nose, she really looked like a pixie.

"Why? How come the sudden change?" I asked when what she said hit me.

"I, uh, I have only done it with Jasper…and its always been during-"

"Stop. An intercourse?" I held my hands up.

"Yeah. Wow Bella, are you a prude?" Her eyes shining with amusement.

"No, now lets get to the part little pixie. Let's move our hammies!" I yelled out as we walked down the stairs.

The inside of the palace was deserted when we went down. Only housekeepers and waiters were rushing swiftly outside the castle and inside. We followed one of them outside, we walked through the huge crowd that held different kinds of beings. I tried not looking at them; details would only make me more squeamish. Just looking at them, I wasn't feeling very scared any more, some looked scary…but actually, they weren't. I didn't hate being here, it wasn't so bad…

"Let me teach you the dance, then go to Rosalie, I think she wanted to talk to you" Alice pulled me by my hand and taught me the moves. They weren't that hard, actually, I enjoyed them a lot. Maybe it was the symphony that played or the mystic air.

The dance was a repeat of a five minutes steps.

I walked towards the Queen smiling brightly as I saw curious eyes following me where ever I walked and stood in front of her.

She smiled at me and spoke out loud, fiercely, not caring of the eyes that were glued to us. "How are you doing on this fine evening?"

"Copacetic" I smiled back, avoiding the eavesdroppers.

" Did you have a dance with someone yet?" She placed her hand in her husband's and traced it.

I looked away from it and at her face. "No, not yet" Did Alice count…probably did. Was a lightening going to strike down on me because I lied to the the unseelie queen?

" Michael over here would be willing. Won't you Michael?" She turned around to a fae that wore a leather pants and a tight black vest on. It didn't suit him

"It would be my pleasure, my queen" He kissed her hand and then looked at me. "Shall we my lady?" He offered his hand and I placed mine in his and pulled me into the crowd.

"I am really clumsy…so be careful" I warned him and watched him smiling at me.

"It's alright. It's a fae dance, you are just going to have to loosen up and enjoy yourself" He laughed at how unsure I was. I still stood there not moving. I felt like my hips were made of stone, and were glued.

He wasn't bad looking actually. He had puppy blue eyes, short light brown hair, and was about my height. His face had a certain cute, yet unattractive vibe. I am very critical when it comes to faces.

"So…Michael, how old are you?" I asked him as we waited for the next song to begin.

"Twenty ." He took a step forward and raised his palm out, I looked around and found everyone doing it. So I raised mine up and touched it with his, we took few steps and we were making a circle slowly.

"Oh"

"I didn't catch yours though" He acknowledged me.

"That's because I never told you it" I rolled my eyes.

"You're right and so was the queen." He grinned and then twirled me around once.

"She said that you had a snarky attitude." He replied with a small smile on his lips.

"Why? What did I do?" I frowned.

"Well, other than being a bit impolite when you met her…You punched _Masen_" He admitted and the song's chain changed, it turned a bit faster so he spun me around and pulled me flush to his chest. He placed his hands on my hips.

"So? He started it" I snapped at him, moving so we were facing each other. But we kept on dancing, although we were the only ones who were not grinding on each other like the others.

He seemed to get the hint.

This song and dance sounded and looked sensual, everyone was enjoying it.

Eyes closed and bodies close…. but not my thing.

"He isn't the right person to pick a fight with." He stopped smiling, his eyes where looking behind me, his body going rigid.

I looked around and found a pair of green eyes watching me through the flames, they were dark full of…intimacy. I bit my lip and kept on staring back at him.

When he caught me staring, he held his gaze on me and I immediately looked away.

That gaze frightened me. I felt locked, with not a lot of oxygen left to breathe on.

"Why?" I turned around and pressed my back to Michael's chest, I wrapped my arms around his neck and locked eyes with Masen, who glared back at me, holding my gaze as he danced with _Tanya_. Just my fucking luck, Tanya had her hands on Masen. Well good for her, because he was nothing but trouble.

She smirked at me and opened her mouth a bit, trying to look victorious as she smirked at me. She slowly moved her ass down on his body, grinding into him until she placed both palms flat out on the floor.

But he didn't seem to care, he still had his hands on her wide hips and added a little move of his own. He started grinding against her too, he rolled his hips slowly. It still looked like they were dancing professionally and in an elegant way. I was shocked though…my face flaming red as I raised my eyes to his face and saw that he was still glaring at me. My knees felt weak, I started quickening my inhaling and my throat felt dry.

"He's dangerous"

"I know" I whispered back as I watched them. She knew exactly what was going on, she turned around and faced with him, running her hand up his chest. I looked away from her, but not before I caught her throwing her leg around his waist and bringing his face closer to hers.

I turned all my attention to Michael and tried to forget what I just saw. I bit my lip, what a stupid bitch. She knew, she _knew _exactly what was going on, and yet she still tried going down on him.

Fucking typical bitch behavior, she wanted Masen? Well she could have him. He was a cocky bastard that lived on sucking people's confidence.

Ofcourse he wanted to be _friends _with her, hell even fuck buddies. Why wouldn't he? She was every guy's dream. Chesty and busty with a tiny waist and long lean legs. Geez, she was ever guy's wet dream.

The rest of the evening was a blur. After what I saw, I told Michael that maybe we should sit down and just talk until the party was over.

He seemed frustrated after I said that, but he still nodded and did as I said.

The music stopped and people started to leave. The party ended and we all headed back to where we came from. Michael followed me into the palace, guiding me by my lower back. I wanted to push his hand away, but I was too tired and forgot where to go.

We went upstairs and I could feel his eyes on my ass, which made me feel out of place. The whole time we didn't speak, and I couldn't wait to get rid of him. The air felt sticky.

"So…thanks for tonight. I had a good time" I smiled at him and folded my hands together infront of me. I had my back to my door.

"I did too. Want to head inside for a bit?" he leaned into me, placing both hands behind my head where the wall was, and pressed his body to mine.

"Uh…no thanks. I am really tired" I gently pushed him back.

"…oh…baby.. I cant wait" We both turned around and saw Tanya and Masen all over each other as they tried to move to the bedroom across from mine. Masen had Tanya on the wall, while he sucked on her neck and gripped her ass as she scratched his back with her red blood painted nails.

He pulled back from her and turned to my direction. His eyes where full on hungry and his face looked…untamed and savage.

"I get it. You want to fuck him? You think he will be good for you don't you? Do you even know what he is?" Michael yelled at my face, making me snap back and look at him.

His eyes were black and his face got paler and skinnier. "You can't leave me out here! Everyone who had a partner to dance with end up fucking each other all night long, it's a celebration!"

"Touch me again and I will show you exactly how I celebrate?" I shoved him off and walked to my room. Masen stared at me silently as I moved inside and closed the door.

"Whatever" I growled and stripped down to nothing but my bra and panties. I grabbed a tank top and jumped on the bed.

What the _hell_ was Michael's problem?

Do I look like a person who would jump into bed with anyone?

Moron.

I closed my eyes and was about to fall asleep, pulling the cool fluffy covers and snuggled in when I heard the most horrific sounds ever.

It was the screams and moans of Tanya. I sat up on my bed and looked around in the dark with a shocked face on.

I can't _believe _them. Aren't they ashamed of how public it sounded? I heard some metal hitting the wall and immediately realized that the bed was moving a lot.

I clenched my teeth together and grabbed the sheets with my fists.

I swear if I hear one more peep… I will rip them both into pieces.

Stupid savage creatures.

I moved across the bed and hopped off. The cold floor slapped my bare feet and froze my legs. I opened the door and stepped out, looking at the door across from mine through slanted eyes.

But the noises only got louder, the gibberish turned into real words that were desperate.

I tried blocking my ears from the horrific moans and plead.

"…more!...oh _goddess _harder…yes, yes please…._faster_…" Tanya screeched from the other side and I cringe in distaste.

I saw red. Are you kidding me? Did she just say _harder_ and _faster_ ?

Just because this is how these stupid faes celebrate whatever ludicrous celebration they had, doesn't give them the right to keep people up at night.

I burst into their room and froze as I gaped at the scene infront of me .

Masen was _inside _Tanya.

During her pleading to increase the rhythm Masen locked his eyes with me and kept on going, completely oblivious to the fact that I just walked in while he was buried inside, he made a look that suggested I say what I wanted.

"You, uh might wanna turn it down a bit…I am trying to sleep" I stuttered out and I was pretty sure I just uttered the worst thing I could have managed.

Why did I seem so shocked? I should have expected such a scene even before I entered.

I took a step back and quickly headed back to my room, I didn't stop until I jumped underneath the covers and went over the reasons why I should change my identity.

Atleast the sounds stopped. Then I realized that I went out with my underwear out, I palmed my face and groaned.

Then I heard the door opened and someone stood by me on the bed, completely calm in the dark while I slammed my back against the headboard and screamed.

"Damn it, _calm _down. Why do you always yell!" Masen stared at me, I didn't dare to look down and check what he was wearing, or what he wasn't it.

"What are you _doing _here" I hissed.

"Make use of these…or not" He threw two pieces of _ear plugs _at me and left the room, ignoring my question.

I groaned loudly and tried to get rid of the mental picture that seemed to burn inside my head.

* * *

><p>"…what about bacon? Would you like some bacon? They are just about done, so it will be fresh" One of the food deliverers kept on insisting that I get more than toast and jam.<p>

"toast is fine" I smiled politely, silently killing her with the bacon she kept on insisting I would eat. Its bad enough I woke up with a terrible headache and now I was seated in a long table with everyone being loud, well Emmet who I definetly dont fear anymore.

"Are you sure?" She clicked her head to the side.

"Positive" I exhaled loudly.

"Only if your sure"

" Lady,I'm so positively sure that the word positive could have a new meaning. I have never been more positive than this moment in life. I _hate _bacon. All the high cholesterol just sickens me…it clots my flow in every way. So _no _This has to be the most negative no ever_."_

"I'm not convinced yet ma'am" She told me. Her eyes gentle, not indicating any signs of frustration.

"_Grapefruit_. How about that? It's very good for an empty stomach" I gritted my teeth.

"Wonderful choice ma'am! I will be right back" She said excitedly and I watched her in disbelief. How could she be so happy to serve someone breakfast? Let alone _grapefruit!_

"She's Bounded" Jasper said as he watched me from across the table, Alice was by his side drinking coffee.

"Huh?"

"She is bound to serve food. Each servant here has to serve their guests fully. She happened to be a food server. She can _feel _you unsatisfied by the food infront of you. " He explained to me.

"Oh" That was…weird. She _felt _my emotions. No wonder that servant from last night kept on fidgeting at the door.

It was so neat, I was impressive. Every servant should have this ability. I stopped munching on my toast when I realized that I just accepted one of _their _ways.

"I cut it I half, I didn't know how you wanted it." She placed the plate that had two half grapefruits. Tanya walked into the room with a huge smile on her lips, her hair a bit ruffled, but otherwise looking perfect in her night gown.

"If you're good, he might do it to you sometime, little girl" she told me as she passed my chair, tousling my hair on the way.

I almost choked on my bread, and had to cough for at least a minute.

"Why would I want to sound like a dying mammal?" I played it cool.

Emmet, Jasper ad Alice started laughing at my comment.

"You think this is funny?" She shrieked at them.

"Yes, and your expression is even more pathetic" I threw in.

"Shut up _pet_, atleast I'm no owned. Who's pathetic now?"

"Still you Tanya. Bella isn't my pet" Edward walked in, stealing half my grapefruit and knife.

"You cant mean that!" She gasped at him. I almost felt bad for her. Looks like some people don't understand the concept of one nightstands.

I grabbed _my_ half and started eating it, absorbing the entertainment infront of me in amusement.

He ignored her and sat on the farthest end, away from everyone.

"So Eddie, what's on the agenda today? I'm famished to kill some of those bastards" Emmet cracked his knuckles.

"Rosalie extended her leash on you?" Edward crossed his ankles on the table, disrespecting everyone and carved into the fruit.

"Come on _man_ you cant be still hung up on that" Emmet whined at him and nudged Jasper for help.

"Rosalie is in the castle, so technically the leash isn't extended" Jasper offered and Alice started grinning.

"Fuck you Jazz, and you too pixie. Eddie don't listen to these jealous morons."

"How about you don't call me Eddie" He snapped at Emmet suddenly.

I finished my food and couldn't stand sitting here. I needed to get out.

How can he be so damn casual about last night?

"Would you like to accompany me Isabella?" Zafrina walked towards me, one hand curled infront of the shawl she wore. Everyone looked at me for the response. I tried not to look at one particular person but I couldn't stop myself.

Edward looked annoyed, but didn't comment.

I stood up, lifting my chair with my hands as I pushed it back. I had to hand it to Zafrina…she had great timing.

"So…_uh, _what did you want?" I asked awkwardly as we walked between beds of flowers outside.

"Allow me to take charge of you, you don't belong in this world. Give me your soul…and in return I shall give you another one, an _entirely_ new one"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hellooooo, helloooo My Cheeky Monkeys!**

**I am done editing, hopefully I didn't leave a mistake unattended!**

**Thank you all for reviewing, alerting or even favoring this story...and most of all reading it without snorting (Hopefully).**

**That should have been an okay cliff hanger...what to do, what to do now Bella?**

**Clarification of the chapter:**

**Michael- **I think he will represent Mike Newton...not sure yet.

**Tanya- **wohoo, every story needs a Tanya. Tanya will disappear soon, but not before ruining some things, then she will come back at the end or middle.

**Servants in the Fae world weren't captured or anything. They simply exist to assist. They **_**have **_**to do what other people tell them to do and yes, they have a special perk of sensing the others satisfaction rate regarding the assistance that they are providing.**

**As always My Cheeky Monkeys...THANK YOU FOR READING and reviewers...**FIRE AWAY**!**


	11. Chapter 12

**Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight**

**This story is rated M for a reason. And there won't be lemon-y reasons for a while. Violence and swearing. No Rape or human brutality.**

…:::Chapter 11:::…

"You want to _own_ me?" I looked up, my neck twisting promptly. I stared at her, trying to keep my face expressionless. Never in my existence had any person offer such an…_offer._

I was more taken back with my first thought of it.

"Oh, no child…I would not ever wish upon such a horrible thing. A creature as rare and exquisite as you being owned..." Zafrina, however let her expression unguarded and I took a step back, taken back with that hungry look that she couldn't guard.

"Yeah, oh yeah, totally I wouldn't want that either man. That would be sick and twisted…so not cool man" I stuttered out and agreed with her. If I was scared of Zafrina before…then now I'm traumatized.

"Very true my sparkie" She snatched my hand and held it between hers, her faces within inches of mine. Her breath fanning across my face and I stood there in daze for a moment. Her eyes like Masen's and Tanya's where shifting, liquid moved around and it looked like it was glowing neon Hazel.

"_Sparkie?_ Look lady, I mean I know your all mystical and all that, but sparkie? Isn't that a dog name" I pulled my hand back and cradled it.

"You do not belong here Isabella" She pressed again, coming close to me. She placed her bony hands on my shoulders.

"I think I got that the first time, so back of will you?" I shrugged her off and snapped at her.

"I have offended you, haven't I dear Isabella?" Her face softened and she grabbed my forum.

"Calling me your dog's name has that effect" I managed. "I think that we are done here" I tried moving around her but she stopped me.

"Oh dear Isabella, at least consider it. Have some time to think about it. Do you really want to be here? To serve? To live a life you can't survive?" Her voice turned raspy and she pleaded with me.

"Yeah, while you stay the hell away from me" I muttered and shoved past her, hurrying up the stairs and into the table.

_Third Point Of View_

Masen watched Emmet play with the typical creatures that they always killed. Bleads weren't useful and the fae world has a lot of them. They where lazy savages that spied on travelers, usually on the highest spot of the highest trees. Bastards waited, always hidden…waiting for their prey to rest…and BAM, they fall on their crooked legs without a sound directly behind the preys, sucking all their blood out without making a sound. They where each the size of an average human.

"Man, I missed this. The wilderness and _fuck_, even you Masen. How is it going buddy?" Emmet climbed the tree that Masen was on and tried balancing his two hundred and seventy pounds body on the weak branches.

Masen chose to ignore him and focused on his other men. "So Tanya, huh? Is she a good lay?"

Emmet was used to being ignored by Masen. It meant that he was focused on something else, mostly trying to stay calm, trying to lock his muscles.

Emmet thought of what Rosalie said earlier to him and watched Jasper take two opponents at once.

Masen felt his body tingle and he knew that there was a kill for him. So close. Masen jumped off the highest branch and landed on the ground, his boots squishing the green muddy grounds.

He took off in a run and let his senses rule him. Adrenaline rushed through his body, his heart beating faster, trying to supply all his organs as fast as it could beat.

He was running a hundred and eighty, maybe even more. It wasn't his fastest, but he couldn't help it when the beast wanted out.

As he sensed his target closer, Masen drew his daggers out and jumped between eight Ogres. From an outsider point of view, it looked very unfair and also, Masen was for lunch.

He raised his dagger without delay and ripped his first opponent. To rip an ogre open, you needed a lot of muscles, their guts where as hard as wood but that didn't stop Masen from being left with seven in just the second he arrived.

He was deranged and was probably going to let the beast out soon. One of the ogres, the less experienced one jumped on Masen, going for the obvious, something Masen hated from his opponent, it only meant that they wouldn't last long. There was no fucking challenge.

He swiftly shifted left and was behind the Ogre, with one swipe from head downwards, his play was dead.

The larger, more viscous looking with salvia dripping down roared from anger and slashed Masen against his back and leaned its head back, ready to rip Masen with its sharp canines.

The sharp pain brought the Masen's beast wide awake and it wanted out, it roared back at the challenge it saw. It was hungry to eat the Ogre up and Masen couldn't control it as it came out.

It grinned wickedly at the Ogre and it wasted no time in traumatizing the six hundred pound Ogre. The _beast _jumped, its claws out, digging into the Ogre's flesh and ripping it apart, tearing the rest with its teeth, its tail whipping around and slashing the other Ogre that was soon to join at the back of its thickly muscled legs, bringing it down with a loud thud that left the ground shaking.

The beast arched its back and roared before ripping the other Ogres in two seconds and seven milliseconds. It continued panting, blood rushing fast, Masen's heart trying to keep supplying the gigantic body.

It waited and waited, but silence was all it received. It groaned and moaned in disappointed. Its large dark eyes, searching the forest, scanning the trees but all the creatures where gone, they escaped. The forest that was once full of creatures was now empty, except for panting beast.

Hours passed before the beast slowly calmed down. It dropped down on all fours and ceased into unconsciousness from exhaustion.

When the _Blood Hound _men finished cleaning their mess and the Blead's , they all heard a roar of agony and they all dropped into their knees and held their heads down. Their leader was in agony. Transforming back broke Masen's bones.

Jasper gritted his teeth together and signaled for Emmet and the rest of the men to find Masen and carry him home.

There were things that made Jasper recoil, and Masen's beast toped his list.

_Back at the castle…_

Bella sat on the edge of the balcony and dangled her feet down. She had a cool drink in one hand and the other was balancing her. She let the cool air play with her hair, folding and lifting it. Bella spent the entire day avoiding Zafrina and Tanya. Her thoughts kept on going back to what Zafrina said. It would make the most sense to just let this go, maybe she will be reborn into a butterfly.

She sipped her drink and frowned. Something felt wrong the entire day. It was either the fact that a lady on the loose kept wanting her soul or the fact that she haven't seen Masen all day after her encounter with she who shall not be named. Alice said that the men went out and did their normal hunting. She assured me that nothing dangerous would happen

Whatever, she thought. She needed to make up her mind towards Zafrina quickly. Alice didn't know anything about Zafrina's suggestion but Bella doubted that Alice wasn't aware of it.

One thing for sure, she wasn't going to let herself intimated by Zafrina _or_ Tanya.

Bella threw her legs into the balcony's floor and adventured through the castle.

"What are you doing here ma'am" Bella jumped up from surprise as she found a man standing behind her, scanning his profile, she calmed down once she realized he was just a servant.

"Is there a problem with me walking around?" Bella frowned.

"Uh, well…her Majesty requested that all the guests stay in there room" He stuttered, his hands twisting and pulling each other.

"Because…?" Bella trailed off. She knew that this was morally wrong; cornering a servant to answer her.

"There has been a case… I don't think I'm allowed to tell you" He started sweating and Bella saw her chance.

"You can tell me. I can help and I think I'm feeling a bit unsatisfied by you not answering me" She pressed and took a step forward, keeping her face innocent.

"Ther- It's a safety concern. The Blood Hound Leader is severely injured and it is unsafe for wanderers. Unsafe for him and us" He spat the words out, vocally squishing the words together.

"Masen!" Realization hit her. "Where is he?"

"I can't tell you that, as I told you-"

Bella grabbed him by his collar and hissed in his face. "Tell me where Masen is _right_ now. Or I'll chock you with your stuttering"

"Top floor, east wing…the farthest room" He gasped and Bella immediately backed off in shame. She did hat Tanya did to her.

"Thanks, I'll make it up to you!" Bella wasted no time as she ran up the stairs. The stairs split in half, one was towards the east and the other towards the west. She made an educated guess and went towards the east hunting for the last door. But the moment she hit the east wing, several buffed up guys, each looking like serious heavy weight lifters blocked her view.

"This wing is not in service" The one with a scar growled at her, lowering himself, his biceps bulging. James was hoping the female stayed her ground, maybe he could forcefully move her.

_No, _I'm not going to get intimidated just because he looked three times my size, she thought.

"Where is Masen"

"_Not in service little girl"_ One of them said coldly. None of the Blood Hounds where interested in dealing with the lost female. She was obviously just one the females that Masen used. It was pathetic that she didn't take the hint.

"Masen! _Masen?"_ Bella shouted at the top of her lungs, repeating his name over and over again. Panic building up again and she managed to break out of her shell by shoving past a small space between the wall and a man that wasn't paying attention.

She squeezed into the wall, trying to escape the hands that were already in action.

"Damn it Ben, grab her, what are you waiting for!" The first one howled.

An arm grabbed Bella's arm and spun her around shoving her into another man.

"You know for a little human you are causing so much trouble" The first one, that one that had the scar grabbed her by her shoulders and shook her, growling in her face.

"Let go of me asshole or I'll make that scar run deeper down your face" Bella spat in his face and kicked his stomach. "Masen can you hear me!" She shrieked.

"Who the hell is making- drop her James." Emmet pushed passed the men, clearly infuriated by however was making so much noise.

"The moment I get a chance, I'm killing you James" Bella snapped at him and reached Emmet. "Where is Masen" She repeated to Emmet, who had a concerned look on his face.

"Bella…maybe you should step out" Emmet put his hand on her shoulder.

"God damn it, if any one says that again I'll lost it."

"Its not use, just let her in Em" Alice opened the door, stuck her head out, her expression somber.

Bella didn't wait for Emmet. She quickly followed Alice in and found herself in a dimmed room, the only light came from window.

"Where is Mas- _oh god"_ Cold air streaked into her lungs.

There was blood on his face, and his eyes where unfocused from the pain.

"Edward…"

He opened his mouth, but didn't say anything. He was horizontal on the bed.

"What happened to you" Bella whispered and walked around the bed, looking at his broken body, bandages where wrapped around his ribs and arms. Blood on the sheets.

"Get her out" Masen moaned, he tried moving his arm but a bone cracked. He didn't want more audience.

"I'm staying here whether you like it or not" Bella insisted and placed her hand into the his.

If he could, Masen would have pulled his hand away and called on her bullshit. But it warmed his heart that she felt the need to stay.

" You heard her, she is staying with him. Everyone else, out" Rosalie, who had her hands folded the entire time finally spoke. Her body posture straight and strong, but her eyes betrayed her, they showed the concern and pain.

"No, take her with you. She won't shut the fuck up" Masen protested.

"Alright, Bella you will call if anything goes wrong, right?" Jasper wrapped his arm around Alice, ignoring Masen's protests.

"Yeah"

"I'll keep an eye out on his as well" Alice promised, giving Bella a weak smile as they walked out the door, together.

"Emmet…" Rosalie raised her eyebrows.

"Just a sec Rosie baby" Emmet held his finger up. "Hey, Eddie…what is red and has bad teeth?"

"Fuck you Emmet" Was all Masen said, already knowing the answer.

"You!" Emmet ignored Masen's unenthusiastic reply and roared with laughter at the fact that Masen was covered in blood and red.

"Emmet, let's go" Rosalie tried not to smile at the man she had fallen in love with.

After everyone left, Bella grabbed a chair and sat next to Masen.

"So how did it happen?" Bella finally asked.

"Get the fuck out"

Bella pressed her lips together and told herself that he didn't really mean that.

"With your attitude, how could anyone not result to violence" Bella said grimly.

"My attitude is very charming, thank you very much" He placed his arm over his forehead and looked at the ceiling. Few hair strands where pushed back.

"Drop the tough guy act Masen" Bella tried being brave, even though she knew that he could very well hurt her even when he was injured. And if he didn't feel like it, several men, just on the other side of the closed door would be glad to.

"It's not an act" He whispered.

Silence filled the room. Bella sighed into the dark room and placed her chin on her knees and absorbed Masen's appearance in.

"You should eat" Bella advised, her chin moved against her knees with every word.

"And you should leave" Masen snorted, even in this beaten up stage, he was an asshole. God she just wanted throttle him and kiss him at the same time. She was ashamed that she still thinks that about the injured man.

"I can't" Bella spoke honestly; she moved her eyes to the wall. Wishing to hell that she could take those words back, or at least not to mean them as deeply as they where meant.

Masen stayed silent and he struggled to pick the right words next. They weren't his usual vocabulary to anyone_, _or something along _fuck off_. No, they were completely different than his usual and also completely ludicrous. No one gave a flying fuck about him, clearly _Bella_ was just feeling sorry for his pathetic ass, yeah that was it. It had to be.

"Why?" He voiced his only question.

After a while, he gave up on the fact that she was going to answer. And why would she? She probably wasn't prepared to let him down. She was probably just trying to be nice by sitting next to him while the rest slept in their rooms with their _mates_. Something Masen didn't have. _Fuck_, he didn't need a mate. He was a solo motherfucker and he liked it that way. It kept him lighter.

"You would have done the same thing" She finally said. "And before you tell me to shut up… you and I…we are more alike than different."

"You are right" He laughed softly. His laugh was way too soft that it sent flutters in Bella's stomach.

"About?"

"I _was_ going to tell you to shut up" He still had his arm on his forehead. But he smiled, and that was enough to make Bella grin.

"_Was_? As in, in the past?" Bella couldn't help herself but ask.

"Come here Bella" He looked at her, his eyes full of emotion. He tried sitting up and Bella quickly stood up, she pushed him back and shook her head.

She didn't trust herself around him anymore. Sometimes…she felt really feminine and vulnerable around him, in a good way.

"Are you coming, or am I coming to you?" Masen raised one eyebrow to her, he was still smiling. And he wasn't even Edward yet… that thrilled him.

"What?" Bella stuttered at the sudden huskiness in his voice.

"Do I have to spell it for you? I want to hold you" Masen silently smacked himself. Once he opened his mouth, he couldn't _not _tell her what he wanted.

"Are you _deranged?_" Bella gasped at him. She couldn't believe that Masen just suggested that fact that he wanted to _hold her_. She prayed to god that this wasn't just some cruel joke that he was playing.

"You are right, sorr- _Christ_, never mind" He cleared his throat and tried to not show the hurt.What a stupid mother fucker, as if she would want anything to do with him, let alone touch him. _Fuck_, he hated himself.

Something soft touched his arm and he felt the mattress dip "Hey, I didn't mean that I didn't _want _you to. I just didn't want to hurt you even more. You know, your body looks pretty busted. I don't even know how you aren't in agony" She said softly, she couldn't keep those words in.

"I heal quick. _Very_ quickly" He smiled lazily at her.

"How long do you think it will take for you to get back at your feet?" Belle reached in, her hands shaking and brushed his hair away from his face. Her fingers curling around his soft hair and she stopped herself, pulling her hand back. Masen took hold of her wrist and stopped her.

"Don't stop" He pleaded her silently. Bella stared back at him and slowly ran her hand through his hair and blushed at how good it felt.

Masen closed his eyes, and for once tried to think of nothing. Nothing at all. He felt at ease.

**Does anyone see a progressing relationship? **

**Is Masen **_**actually **_**conversing with Bella? Um, hello? He isn't even Edward state and he isn't going all mancho on her!**

**Bella…er, you might want to chill a bit. When you gave yourself a pep talk , I don't think threatening a servant or even going up against James was part of it.**

**Better watch out for Bella, Masen!**

**I realized that there isn't much of love going between these two, but this is there personalities…they work things on their own pace.**

**As always My Cheeky Monkeys….THANKS FOR READING : ) **

**I have a special request though for this chapter… I need you guys to review…just give me a hint of what you want to happen, or what you thought of this chapter. I don't expect you to review each chapter…but once every couple of chapters, a little tip would be nice!**

**I'll in return update the next chapter as quickly as I could. Keep in mind that I have no Beta as well!**

**Thanks for reading My Cheeky Monkeys!**


	12. Chapter 13

**Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight**

**This story is rated M for a reason. And there won't be lemon-y reasons for a while. ****Violence and swearing. No Rape or human brutality.**

…**:::Chapter 12:::…**

As Bella watched Masen fall asleep, she smiled and approved of herself. She finally got to run her hands through his magnificent, heavenly hair. It was just as she thought it would feel. No, it was _better_. It wasn't the fact that she was touching someone's hair. But that fact that it was _hi_sand he let her. He enjoyed it and that made her want to squeal and squeal but she knew that would just wake him up and probably kick her out. She turned around and stared at the closed door and thought of the people behind it. He had so many people behind him. These men, each can probably kill as they please, but still they chose to stay and guard Edward. Their leader. The amount of love for him amazed her. She wished someone would care for her like that. Guard her with their lives. It seemed narcissistic of her to think this way…but it was the truth.

She had to admit, Edward looked adorable when he slept. All his glares and scowls where replaced with pouts and an adorable frown. He was truly handsome.

She looked at her hand in his hair and thought of something that she was debating whether she would be able to do or not earlier and decided, finally that she should. She leaned in over his face and carefully pulled her hair back and brought her lips close to his face when a knock on the door pushed her back into her seat breathless.

"Come in" She gasped, shocked that someone could have caught her. She gripped the seat in a tight grasp and waited for her heart to calm down.

Jasper walked in and smiled at her before raised his eyebrows. "Is there any reason why you're feeling guilty"

"Fuck you Jasper" Edward grumbled as he opened one eye at him then looked at Bella and winked before closing his eyes and trying to fall asleep.

Bella stared in shock and humiliation. He knew. He was awake the entire time and all of these times she traced his hair and face…_that bastard._

"No. No reason at all" Bella cleared her throat. "I was actually hoping you would come, I'm tiered and I want to go to my room" She stood up and quickly hurried up, trying to squeeze in between the men that where huddled close to the door, all of them where alert and ready and it must have been in the middle of the night. What a loyalty.

Bella wondered if Tanya showed up or even _cared_ that Edward was in pain. Probably not.

Bella took her clothes off and dove into her bed, in _her_ room. She liked this bed, it was soft and firm. The sheets where thick and silky but the best part was the coolness. It never warmed. Could be a bad and good thing. She closed her eyes what an eventful night, she though before she surrendered to sleep.

The moment the Human slept, the Darth Shadow floated through her open windows and drifted in, pulling chilly winds with his into the room. It floated over her bed and was very careful and weary, it didn't want any person to disrupt it's abduction. The person that summoned it demanded to get the human girl and it will do what whatever to gain its freedom. It wanted its freedom and nothing will stop it.

Back at Edward's room, Edward and Jasper sat, unaware of the Darth Shadow in Bella's room."…no, I had James do that too" Jasper filled Edward in. After Bella left, both men went back to business.

"Then why does Ben know about it? Edward said, he sat upright in his bed and let his muscles crack.

"James has a big mouth. Besides Emmet, who else could I have sent" Jasper sat on the dresser.

"Yeah, you're right. Remind me to punch James though" Edward sighed.

"Alice isn't sleeping" Jasper said after a while.

"Was I that gruesome?" He tried to lighten the mood.

"She says that we need to get moving. Keeping Bella in one place isn't smart" Jasper supplied. He wanted to ask Edward if he was alright, but he knew Edward will just get angry. He _hated_ being weak, and most importantly, when people knew about it.

"Yeah, tell the others" Edward stood up, letting his muscles stretch. He looked down at his naked body and found only faded scars. The soft carpet was soft against his feet. Fuck softness. Softness means security and he knew better than to be tricked by some animal's skin. Hell, the sheep was soft and it got fucking slaughtered. Thank you sheep, thank you very much for the deep lesson.

"Ben find Emmet, we're leaving" Jasper walked out and Edward pulled his pants on and pulled his vest on, strapping it with his daggers.

"Jasper said we're leaving as of now" Ben asked his leader as they walked down the hallway.

"What about it?" Masen asked.

"I just thought that we would stay longer for now" Ben stated.

As they neared a corner, Masen stopped infront of him.

"And why is that?

"N-no reason. It's-"

"Benjamin, leave the pack if you can not follow the schedule" Masen threw in. He didn't like wimps. His men should be quick, strong and cunning. Lethal.

Masen left the shocked man and walked to Bella's room. He decided to knock. He owed her this.

He knocked a couple of times then looked behind him at the hallway. Maybe he should just let her sleep. He leaned his back against the door and tapped into her dream. _It was him, he was unconscious and in the middle of nowhere. Blood surrounded him and he looked dead. She was dreaming of his death. _He chocked and slid down the door, patient for more.

_The scene changed and Zafrina appeared in her dream. She stood infront of Bella and smiled a sadistic smile, it sent shivers down Bella's spine_ and Edward debated whether he should wake her up from her nightmare but decided that he wasn't even supposed to know. _Zafrina raised her hand, her fingers twitching and Bella panicked even more._

Maybe he should just wake up, Edward thought.

No, it's just a nightmare; she probably won't remember it later.

He stayed inside her dream and thought maybe he should just alter it. Why was she dreaming of Zafrina? He pulled out and was about to walk away from her bedroom when he heard her chocking in her bedroom and before he could think, he ripped the door open and quickly grabbed his dagger and threw it at the demon.

It was smoky black, no face, just a head that was smoky black and a body that was floating smoke. It was a Darth Shadow. Fuck, these things only got hurt by fire itself.

Bella woke up and let out a scream. She was floating in the damn air and her eyes here watering from the smoke surrounding her. All she saw was haze. But that didn't explain why she was floating. She was suddenly dropped on the ground, she looked up and saw a freaking shadow floating above her, it let out a shriek in pain. She looked at the door and saw Masen, his hand shot forward and he fired _blue fire_ at it. She scrambled back and hit the table dresser behind her.

"It's gone" Masen's throat was husky from the smoke. Bella glanced at him and moved back when he took a step forward.

"Stay away from me, you-you fried whatever that was-don't come anywhere near me!" She chocked in horror and tried catching her breath.

"Bella stop being ridiculous, by now you should find anything possible. That Darth Shadow didn't come here to play chess, it wanted you dead." Masen glared.

"I don't care. No one should be able to just shoot fire out of there god damn hand!"

"Doesn't matter. Get up, we're leaving" Masen snapped.

"No-I'm not going anywhere. Get Zafrina, she knows what to do"

"The fuck? Why don't I lick your ass too? Get the fuck up, do you want to die?"

"I won't die, she will save me"

"_How?"_ Masen spat out angrily, they needed to move right now. Darth Shadows are summoned easily.

"She'll take my godamn soul, that's how!" She shouted at him and grabbed her pillow throwing it at him.

"What" Masen stopped short.

"She offered me a new life. I hate this one."

Masen stared at Bella and felt like chocking Zafrina, he was beyond pissed. What the hell was she filling Bella's head with?

"That's great, write a novel about it, now move" He came to her and grabbed her clothes.

"No. I'm not going anywhere Masen." She stood her ground. Her eyes where hard and she looked beyond pissed. In other means, she looked beyond sexy. Fuck you little Edward.

"Don't be ridiculous" He made a disgusted face.

"I'm being realistic. Tell me, Masen why the hell would I want this? Huh? My life has been shitty and I'm thinking it will only get worse"

"You can't do this…Alice will be heartbroken" He threw at her and pleaded.

"I have known her for less than a week. She'll get over it. Geez, I've been in her fucking brain!"

"What about me!" He threw her stuff into the bed and walked towards her.

"What do you mean? You don't even acknowledge me Masen. Why the hell would you care?" She shouted back in his face.

"I do care, why the fuck do you think I'm here Bella? You're the dumbest person ever" He came close to her face and said.

"No you don't. But if you do…well, I don't. I don't care about you" She glared at him in the dark and ignored his bigger profile.

"Liar" He whispered. "You can't lie to me, I can fucking see it in your eyes. You can ignore me but _never_ lie to me Bella. I fucking _hate_ liars." He placed both hands on her face and her eyes went wide in question.

"Wasn't that what you wanted to do Isabella back there when I was fucking unconscious? So do it. I dare you" He moved his face closer and stared into her brown eyes. "Do it, I dare you" He whispered. He begged her to do it. Just one kiss. He was desperate to get one kiss. He normally didn't do kisses or even kiss someone. People normally kissed _him_ and he only let them because he wanted to get his release sooner.

"Masen, let's go" Emmet walked in.

"Not yet. Bella wants to do something first" He kept his eyes on her.

"Are you harassing her Masen?" Jasper asked. Bella looked aside and saw that everyone was there, waiting to leave.

"Let go" She clenched her teeth.

"Not until you do what you wanted to do in my room" His eyes darkened and he waited. "Ignore them baby, it's just you and I"

"Stay the hell away from me" She pushed his hands off her and quickly covered her body with the bed covers once she realized that she wasn't decent. "Get out !"

"Put clothes on Isabella, or I will" Masen snarled once he realized as well how she was half naked infront of his men. She was his and only his.

"We-uh, we'll be…outside" Emmet stared at them before quickly shuffled out with the rest. How embarrassing.

"Go, go with them. Go with your pack. Get the hell out! What are you waiting for?" Bella cried out and tried to think. She needed air.

"3…"

"Masen leave!"

"2…"

"Get me Zafrina!"

"1…" He growled and quickly zapped infront of her, his eyes blazing with anger. He pushed her against the wall and slid between her legs and made sure she wouldn't be able to escape. He snatched a random clothing article and kept his eyes on her.

Bella was beyond scared. She was humiliated and angry. She kept her arms crossed and tried to cover some skin. He pulled a dress over her. It was her gown from the previous ball. As her heart calmed down, she started feeling her body going mush and she wanted to punch someone. She knew that she was becoming aroused. How could she not? There was a freaking dominant male pressed against and her legs where open wide and her panties where dampening. Hell, even his scent promised great sex as well. God, she just wanted some friction there. She bit her lips and wished for some control. She moved her hips towards his slowly.

Masen snapped his head towards her and she held his gaze unable to move away. His thighs where so muscular and she was so ready. She lifted her hips towards him and watched his reaction. His expression was guarded. In other words, I don't know how describe how stupid this situation is right now. Readers, pretend you understand.

"What?" She snapped at him.

"You're the one trying to fucking hump me" He snapped back and had to remind himself that she isn't strong. He needed to calm down. He didn't want to hurt her but why would she reject him when all he asked was for one kiss and here she is trying to dry hump him.

"I wasn't"

"You want me" he pressed.

"No I don't" She denied

"Bella" He licked his lips and rested his forehead on hers "Your body wants me. Argue all you want, but the evidence is present here" He placed his hands on Bella's pelvis bone and she gasped. "All you have to do is ask. Tell me what you want me to do."

"No" She gritted her teeth with anger.

Bella couldn't take it anymore and just when she was about to speak her mind, Masen pushed back. His jaw clenched and he stared at the spot beside her head as soon as he knew there was no point arguing. "Grab your shoes"

"No" Bella argued. Masen was probably Bi-polar. Either that or he's having fae issues with Edward. Geez, they gave her a headache.

_Grab your shoes now, and follow me outside. _Bella felt Masen use mind control over her and she glared at him but did what he forced her to. "You have to teach me how to resist" She muttered.

"You'll need fae powers" He paused and opened the door for her. They both walked down the stairs, Masen behind Bella scanning the scene. But danger was absent. The entire Blood Hounds where waiting at the castle's door, Alice was there too and she grinned at Bella.

"Rosalie, I have to" Emmet was holding a weapon with one hand, walking towards the exit and away from his mate.

"No you do not Emmet. You are not needed with them" Rosalie followed him.

"You don't understand Rosie, I _have_ to; it's in my blood to be in the pack" Emmet turned around to face her.

"No, you belong in this castle. You are the king, your people need you"

"They have you, you handle everything anyways, I'm just a decorating furniture at your side" He scoffed and turned to leave the castle, he walked down the steps when Rosalie followed out into the grass, lifting her dress up to manage the distance.

"Emmet if you leave these grounds you will be banished"

Bella wasn't use to the fae costume but it didn't take a genius to realize that Rosalie felt threatened.

Masen raised his eyebrows "He belongs to us, back the fuck off. We hunt wherever we please. If we want to hunt on these grounds…we _will_."

"Shut up Masen!" She shrieked. "You!" She pointed at Bella and seethed "Go to your room now! I'm not done with you"

"You don't have to listen to her" He whispered into Bella's ear. This was her chance but she for some reason didn't want to leave them. They all shared one thing in common, the need for danger. Even though Bella couldn't handle it all as much.

"Go Isabella. This is an order" Rosalie's eyes turned red and Bella took a step back and hit Masens chest.

"Last chance Bella, stay or leave…" Bella heard Masen whisper again, but his voice suggested leaving.

"What's going on?" And if it couldn't get any worse, Tanya walked in. Her hands wrapped around the silk robe she wore.

_**Thanks for reading, please review/message for more ;)**_


	13. Chapter 14

**Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight**

**This story is rated M for a reason. And there won't be lemon-y reasons for a while. ****Violence and swearing. No Rape or human brutality.**

…**:::Chapter 13:::…**

"Nothing that has to do with you Tanya" Alice pointed out. Bella glanced at Alice and they shared a smile.

"Where are you going Masen?" Tanya ignored Alice and asked innocently.

Away from you, Masen wanted to say.

"Isabella" Rosalie warned the human girl that seemed to misunderstand who her loyalties should lie with.

"I'm leaving with you" Bella quickly whispered to Masen and she felt him push her behind him and took lead.

"Go sleep Rosalie, Isabella and Emmet are coming with us" Masen turned around without waiting for her reply.

"What about _me_?" Tanya gasped.

"The hell she is! The human belongs to me!" Rosalie walked towards them and Bella gripped Masen's biceps.

"We never completed the transition. She's mine-" Masen reminded her.

"How _dare _you steal what belongs to me. Do you realize what you have just evoked!" Rosalie raised her hand up and threw an electric looking ball at him. Masen quickly jumped aside and pulled Bella underneath him. He crouched at Rosalie and released a snarl.

"What _the fuck_ did you just throw at me" His eyes turned blazing, before he shook his head and cleared his face. It went from blazing anger to somber in few seconds.

James pulled out his weapon and smiled evilly. "Always wanted to pull a nasty on you Blondie, now I _finally_ get what I want"

"Guards!" Rosalie screamed, and Bella glanced at Emmet who stood their frozen, his eyes wide full of panic. She felt sorry for him, this must be the worst scenario for him.

Masen turned around to look at his pack and yelled "Run!" He grabbed Bella by her waist and pulled her over his shoulders. They all sprinted out and he heard James snickering about leaving booby traps.

Staria at its finest, Masen thought.

"Masen, there're horses at north. If we run faster, we might be able to lose the guards and head east or west" Jasper ran alongside, Alice with him.

"They aren't the only thing we need to lose; we're on the Death Shadow's list as well" Masen grimaced and felt Bella grip him tighter on his back.

"All for a human girl" James said disgustingly.

"Half human, get your facts straight" Bella lifted her head from Edwards back and snapped, her arms where clasped around Masens waist.

"Do your powers work?" James pressed.

"Not yet" She stubbornly pressed back.

"Then you're still human." James threw in.

"Humans are what faes are called before they transition. You still need to have atleast one parent that is Fae, but some never get to discover or use them, making them similar to humans." Jasper filled her in and Alice smiled at him.

"Not my fault, so back off" Bella replied to James and thanked Jasper.

"James, there is a pack of Spriganns to our left. Make use of yourself" Masen finally spoke.

James smirked and ran faster, he jumped on a tree branch and flipped in the air, pulling a gun out as he dove away from the path and into the forest.

Emmet was the only quiet one. He was thinking of what Rosalie said to him. How could she banish him. Was she really that controlling? His own Rosie has turned into the monster she hated herself. He closed his eyes and quickly opened them. All he saw was her face. How outraged she was. She really didn't care about him. He blamed himself half way, if he stood his grounds earlier, she wouldn't have thought that she controlled him. But he was Emmet. He was the jockster. He didn't like hurting people's feelings, he liked to forgive and forget. Even though he looked evil, he didn't feel evil. He was a happy person, the opposite of Rosalie. She was his opposite and that made him realize how much the difference has affected them.

"She understands, Em. Let her cool down, its Rosalie…she'll come to her senses" Jasper shrugged to Emmet. But Emmet knew that it wasn't going to be easy this time. This is for real and it was time he stood up for himself.

"Whatever man, I'm here to fight and not cry" Emmet replied simply.

"You're doing the right thing" Masen said.

Emmet snapped his head towards his leader and grinned. Masen never sympathized.

"Are we going to have a moment Eddie?"

"Fuck off bitch. I was just bullshitting you, don't let it get to your head" Masen sanpped, and turned away with Bella on his back.

"So, are you going to put me down anytime soon?" Bella tapped his back and he pulled her back to her feet.

"Whatever you say Eddie" Emmet sang.

"They're supposed to be just behind those trees" Jasper said.

"Great" Leaves rustled and James jumped out, his body rippled with muscles as he landed on the ground behind everyone. "Killed them all. They where only five, such a disappointment."

"What, five isn't enough for you?" Bella glanced at the scared man, astonished but impressed. Man, if she killed one creature, she would probably lock herself and start ranting _"__Omba__ Ho"_

The entire pack turned back and stared at her .

"What?" She asked. "Do I have something on my face" She pulled her hands into her face.

"Why do we have to bring her with us" Taylor whined and voiced many of the pack's thoughts.

"Can we put a crown on her head or some random wand and call her Princess Bella. We could put her in sticky situations, like dumping her in swamps with faerie bogs and pretend to save her while wearing Prince costumes" Ben jumped in.

"Dafuq did I just hear you say?" James looked disgustingly at him.

"I liked the beginning. The ending sucked" Emmet shrugged, supporting Ben.

"I agree with Emmet, except Ben and James should be the princess" Masen said, pulling Isabella by her hand, but she just pulled her hand away. She didn't want him dragging her like a china doll.

"So did I have anything on my face or not?" Bella looked at Masen.

Masen looked at her and rolled his eyes.

"What?" She asked.

"Jasper you would look handsome in the prince costume" Ben caught up with him.

Jasper gave him an uncomfortable look.

"I'm serious Jasper" Ben slapped his ass. Alice couldn't hold it in and burst in laughter.

"Thank you" Jasper murmured and quickly moved to Alice's right.

"How does Ben know?" Bella whispered to Masen.

"Alice" Was all he replied.

"I still hate you" Bella hissed under her breath.

"You hate yourself for wanting me as much as you do" Masen stated.

"You're desperate"

"And you're pathetic"

Once they found a resting place, everyone scattered but still stayed close enough incase an emergency happened.

"You think he'll be fine?" Bella brushed her hair out of her face.

"He's an adult Bella. Let him do his thing" Alice shrugged in front of the fire pit. The smoke whirled around whoever it pleased, roaming, higher and higher in air. Shapes and edges battled.

They walked a good long distance, it killed Bella's feet but she didn't care. Emmet sort of motivated her. His commitment and strength to move on moved her soul. Okay, so it wasn't him who motivated her, a certain brutal psychopath strengthened her.

"You gotta teach me how to that" Bella smiled and pointed at the eerie fire.

"How bad do you want to learn it?"

"Ugh" Bella groaned. "As badly as I want a massage and a salmon plate"

Alice raised her eyebrows.

"I love Salmon, okay? Don't diss it, it all depends on the spices that you use and the side dish. Oh and stuffed mushroom." Bella sighed.

"Wow, that's the only thing you miss?"

"I mean and my managers. Hamza and Huda where good people." Bella shrugged. They weren't good. They where the best. Humans…their media demonizes whoever it pleases. Bella remembered the videos she had to watch at school, it was a highly graphic one where a black man was lit on fire just for the joy of some upper class suburban assholes.. As a white female it disgusted and shamed her. No wonder fae hated humans and regarded them as lower class. They where savages. Vile consumer driven sheep.

"Uh Bella? I didn't mean to offend you" Alice stuttered. Her eyes held regret and she stopped playing with fire.

"You didn't Alice" Bella muttered and looked away, at the sky and sighed.

"Then why do you look disgusted?" Alice asked.

"…I'm not. Just tiered" She lied and faked a yawn. "Do you know where I'm sleeping?" She stood up and looked around. Alice was the only other female in the group, so Bella felt a little bit overwhelmed.

"I don't know, just ask Masen"

"Masen, my favorite person" Bella hummed sarcastically as she stood up and walked away to look for him.

"Mine too" Alice yelled from behind Bella.

"Sure!" Bella laughed over her shoulder.

"Oh and Bella. Tomorrow we'll start training " Alice called. Bella gave her the thumbs up and stepped outside the clearing and into the forest. Green mush surrounded her, how comforting especially knowing that creatures roomed and attacked this place. Prey versus predator. She was hoping that she'll be the predator. _Spriggans_… She hated them.

"I was hoping we could meet…privately" A voice rasped in the dark.

Bella whirled around and took a step back. It had four hairy legs and several different sized eyes.

"That's funny, I was hoping the opposite" Bella swallowed.

* * *

><p><strong>I do acknowledge the fact that I tell you guys to leave a review, but I never thought someone with a strong opinion would leave a review only to sign up as a guest rather than an actual account that I can respond to. I just think that some of you guys leave comments that need a response from me, its really frustrating to discuss feminism and Bella's 'weak' role when we can't have the conversation go both ways. Bella isn't an unrealistic female, it angers me that you want a young character with no past experience to just control the world. You do understand that no one and I mean no one just jumps into another world full on ready to take anyone down. I mean, some of us ignorantly jump away from people with disabilities! You want her to just face demon looking creatures with no preparations?! What I'm trying to say is that this is all new, everything is getting thrown at her so quickly. <strong>

**And C'mon with the fact that it doesnt seem 'realistic' enough for you. This is a fae story, as far as I know...faes _don't _exist. If I wanted to read a realistic story I wouldn't click on a supernatural story. This is my writing style, reading and writing is my window out of the realistic world. Its my get away, I'm very sorry I couldn't please you.**

**My main frustration is that I'm a female myself and I dont appreciate the fact that someone is trashing my main character because they believe that from the few chapters that I wrote, I was going to make her weak. Infact, the main reason for this story is to watch the awkward transition that Bella will take.. I love reading reviews whether they're a constructive criticism or a praise, but I guess I'll work on Bella's _strength _more clearly.**

**Sorry for the rant, I'm not usually such a horrid sounding person, I just don't like the whole 'anonymous untouchable' comments. I like to communicate, I really do.**

**Anyways...thanks for reading. The chapter was short, I agree. I'm working on the next one! Till then My Cheeky monkeys!**


	14. Chapter 15

**Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight**

**This story is rated M for a reason. And there won't be lemon-y reasons for a while. ****Violence and swearing. No Rape or human brutality.**

…**:::Chapter 14:::…**

"I was hoping we could meet…privately" A voice rasped in the dark.

Bella whirled around and took a step back. The thing came straight from lord of the rings, four hairy legs and several different sized eyes.

"That's funny, I was hoping the opposite" Bella swallowed.

"Humans… I forgot how funny you where. Or how you tasted" It hoped high and dropped seven feet away from Bella.

"Well I'm sure you forgot only because humans aren't worthy of any space in your memory." Bella searched her surroundings for a way out. Impossible.

"I also forgot how fearful you are too"

"I-ha, I wonder why!"

"Don't you worry. I have no plans to hurt you, just wanted to…offer my services to you" It rasped again, and licked its legs. Yuck.

"You'll just have to bring your resume then, audition and then wait for a call"

It narrowed its eyes at her. "I am called Sabin"

"Twinkie" Bella said quickly.

Sabin slowly walked backwards into the trees, to shield himself. Even a creature looking like him felt unsafe here. Is anyone safe out here?

"Wait, I was just wondering…how do I actually call you?" This was absurd. She knew nothing of this creature but she liked the fact that it offered her help. It…made her powerful just like…no, no way. Shut up Bella.

"Simply call upon me" Sabin said before darkness swallowed him.

"Great" Belled muttered. That wasn't dangerous at all. Get over it Bella, you need to find that missing piece and make a difference. Pfft, speaking of difference. She needs to find Masen.

"_Oh wonderful specimen, gift to all women excluding me because apparently I'm the only women with an actual brain-"_

"Third tree to your right"

Bella looked up but all she saw was branches before Masen dropped from above. "Can you at least act human" She gasped from fear.

He walked towards Bella, eyes watching, and pulled her by her hand towards his body in a swift movement. "And where is the fun in that…twinkie" His eyes oozed with mischief.

Bella was dazed for a bit before she shook her head. "That was a private conversation! You had no right to spy on sabin and I" She snapped.

"_Sabbin__ and I_…since when did you call fae as though you accept them" Masen murmured and trailed his fingertips down her arms. It sent shivers down. Damn it.

"Not to accept fae means not to accept myself" Bella whispered. Trying to convince herself as well. She had to accept herself, who would if she wouldn't?

"So you accept yourself?" Masen he leaned his head to a side.

"Why else wouldn't I?" Bella tried defending herself. She wasn't _that_ transparent, was she?

"Come up" Masen took a step back and she immediately missed the warm contact from his body.

"Define up?" Bella asked suspiciously.

"Up to cloud number nine" He said in sarcasm.

"Is…is Masen using sarcasm?" Bella mocked shock.

He narrowed his eyes at her then motioned for her to go up the tree with him.

"What, you have _got_ to be kidding" Bella scoffed. She was _clumsy. _He of all people should know of that.

"What, are you afraid?" Masen smirked.

"Petrified, terrified and stupefied, by you" She admitted.

Masen grinned "I'm glad"

"Ofcourse you are" Bella muttered.

"Are we going to stay standing here like jackasses or are we going up"

"To cloud number nine?" Bella teased.

"Fuck off" Masen snapped and placed both hands around a trunk and heaved himself three feet up before grabbing a strong branch that rustled as soon as he swung himself around and onto it, landing gracefully before glancing at the awe struck bella.

"Stop staring at me or you'll make me blush" He said dryly.

"I wasn't" She coughed and placed her hands on the tree just like he did.

"What are you doing?" His green eyes focused on her as he crossed his arms across his broad shoulders.

"Trying to climb the tree. Obviously" She huffed. "Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean anything"

"Without a doubt."

"Besides women are better. Classy and sassy"

"Oh" He scoffed. "What about men? Vulgar and hostile?"

"Precisely" She raised her eyebrows at him, then looked up the high tree. How the hell was she going to climb that?

"Do you need help Twinkie?" His face turned boyish as he teased.

"You're gonna help a girl?" Bella took a step back and grinned.

"Do you need my help or not? Because you obviously lack the skill…" He eyed me and the tree.

"You gonna help an enemy?" Bella played coy, to her own surprise and twirled a strand from her hair.

"Care to clarify Twinkie?" He struggled to fight a smile.

"The battle of the sexes." She stated with perfect pronunciation stolen right out from Discovery channel. "Who will win, and who will lose? Who's the prey…and who is the pred-"

"Nobody will ever win the battle of the sexes. There's too much fraternizing with the enemy." He jumped off his branch.

Bella stopped for a moment before grinning "That's actually true"

Masen gave her a look before turning around and offering his back.

"You don't actually expect me to climb your back like a…monkey" Bella asked.

"That's precisely what I'm implying. Now hop on"

"No…I'm not your average backpack, I'm a bit heavy" Bella shook her head. She wasn't going to be responsible for a back pain.

"Why?" He turned around and growled.

"Because…" She trailed off. "I said so" Bella crossed her arms in defense.

"Is it because you're fat?" He frowned.

"What?! No!" Bella gasped.

"No…you're certainly not…" Masen's eyes trailed down Bella's body lingering suggestively. "Although you could lose weight around these" He pointed at the area women loved to complain about.

"What!" She yelped again.

"I'm just pulling your leg, relax. It was a joke" He said, grinning mischievously.

"You aren't pulling my leg, you aren't a dog. Only dogs do that" She said disgustedly.

"Ofcourse, I know, they also take the pleasure to hump people's legs" He smirked reminding her of yesterday. Bella blushed; she acted in a perfectly rational way. When a man is flushed against you that you find very physically satisfying you begin to have urges.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Bella stuttered, her voice gave her a way in a heartbeat.

Masen gave her look with his green eyes and turned to give her access to his back. "Don't say I didn't warn you though" She muttered before closing the gap between them. "So...what do I hold, your throat?" She nervously wiped her hands on her legs.

"Arms around the shoulders, and legs around waist" He instructed at he grabbed her by the arm into him. She jumped and wrapped her legs around his waist at the same time and grinned.

"I would voice how ridiculous this is going to be when we fall back, breaking my back but I know you would just give me a dirty look"

"Close your eyes" She heard him say before she let out a loud scream.

"So do we just go east from here?" Bella asked as she leaned against the bunk, her left hand gripped a thick branch tightly. It actually felt exciting, she thought she would be scared seeing how high she was. It was dark, but she could see why Masen was up here. She was still able to see shapes, and the camp fire that Alice sat at. Perfect way to be on the look out.

"No, too many hold ups." He said from above her.

"West it is then" She murmured. "Do you think Rosalie sent people after us now?"

"Probably" He snorted, but she wasn't his main concern.

"I don't actually belong to her, do I?"

"No…you belong to yourself" He frowned.

"I know that. Just wanted to make sure you faes knew that" Bella huffed.

"What I if I said you belong to my pack now?"

"I'd say, dream on baby"

"Nice" He managed to say. "Just so you know, whoever joins gets protection"

"Yeah, well, they probably also get a leash"

"Yeah, they do"

"Emmet…he's pack first because he joined the pack before Rosalie. Right?"

"Yes"

"Doesn't Rosalie control all faes?"

"No, just some."He shifted his long stem and leaned against the tree.

"How about you guys" She tried getting on the higher branch. She didn't like the fact that she was lower than him.

"Do I have a fucking tattoo on my face that says ask away?" He demanded.

"Just answer." Bella snapped. "Please" She added politely, asshole, she wanted to say.

"We're outcasts. We do whatever the fuck we want" He looked away and got on the higher branch.

"I don't think you guys actually get to do whatever you want" Bella smirked, he didn't want to be on the same level with her. Gotcha baby.

"We do"

"No you don't" She pressed and heaved herself up higher, this branch wasn't as steady as the previous one, but it was steady never less.

"Okay"

"You just said that to shut you up" She looked at him.

"It'll work" He assured her and went up three branches, instead of the single that she moved.

"Asshole"

Silence.

"You sort of chose the pack anyway" He stated, raising his left eyebrow

"I did not"

"You chose it when you decided to leave the palace"

"Yeah, well I didn't want to stay with Tatyana and Zafrina. Not the best crowd" Was her name even Tatyana? She didn't even remember.

"Which brings us back to, _what the fuck did Zafrina tell you?"_ He dropped next to her and growled. The entire tree shook underneath his large frame.

"Nothing" She shrank. There was nowhere to go, they were on a god damn tree!

"Don't fucking lie to me Isabella…it makes me sick" He moved in closer, his presence dominating the space. Then lay down and take those clothes baby and let me take care of you, she thought before shaking her head to clear her thoughts. He is the enemy. Keep thinking enemy.

"Take a step back Masen or I swear to god I'll knee you so hard you'll wish you never messed with me" Bella growled back.

Masen threw his head back and roared with laughter, leafs rustled with each shake. "Just tell me what you're going to do Isabella" His eyes shown with mischief.

"I just did. I'm not joking, you need to move away or I'll knee you" She gritted her teeth.

Masen felt his beast roar with the challenge, but even his beast knew that she was no match. Still, the challenge was clear in the air. Masen closed the gap and lowered his hips to hers and captured her legs. "Now what are you going to do Isabella?" He smirked, bringing his face close to hers.

Seeing that her arms and legs where both trapped, all she could use was her head. But she didn't want to head-butt him, not with his thick head. "I'll spit on you"

Something changed in his eyes, they narrowed and she started panicking. Oh my god, he was going to kiss her. She didn't want to be kissed out of pure defense, how pathetic was that? Oh man, now she was getting excited, she shouldn't be excited. Then she heard shrieks from her above her. A swarm of snakes shot down the tree, at least she _thought_ they were snakes, towards her and Masen.

Masen didn't need to glance up to know what was coming down. Irritating pests, he growled. He thrust his left hand in the air and shot blue fire to burn them. The first of them turned crisp in moments while the farthest ones were coated with crisp as they fell, diseased.

Bella covered her head with her arms and screamed as she felt the slimy bodies hitting her. She didn't realize she was overreacting if it wasn't for Masen making her feel like shit. "Calm the fuck down they were just serpents." He snapped.

"_Just Serpents? Just_ serpants!" She yelled. "Are you deranged? Those things could have poisoned and killed me!"

"Hug a tree or some shit, just get over it" He took a step back, shaking the tree.

"Hug a tree?" She screamed, her eyes wide with anger.

"Yeah, and calm the fuck down you're freaking me out" He yelled back.

"Oh I'm sorry my normal reactions are making you uncomfortable, a huge damn apology from me!" She waved her hands in the air.

"Well it's not accepted, seeing that you're still freaking out-"

"-and hug a _tree_? What-you can't offer a hug yourself? You think I'm some psychopath who's just going to hug a tree just because you can't-"

"Just shut the fuck up for a second. I can give a hug and yeah, you are a psychopath. So stop screaming-"

"You think I am screaming? Oh boy, you want to hear me scream?" She screamed again before pulled her knee up and crushing his balls, hard. "Now I'm screaming, _Now you fucking asshole! Now_ I'm screaming so does this make you happier, oh wait- it makes you uncomfortable doesn't it? You feeling a little uncomfortable with your balls all high and up, asshole?"

Bella climbed down the tree slowing and carefully, leaving a two hundred pound man on his knees, moaning and trying to catch his breath.

Hug a tree, he said. Hug a tree…or some shit.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the irritating chapter. I'm just super furious from work today. I guess it rubbed off on my writting, a getway this thing is.<strong>

**Next chapter will come up soon, and thank you for all who reviewed :)**


End file.
